


Maxwell's Heart

by Namiira



Series: Heart and Soul [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Parent Dorian Pavus, Parent Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Parent Josephine Montilyet, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Qunari Plots, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Two years since Maxwell defeated Corypheus, got married to Dorian Pavus, and had his Daughter Celeste. Two years of fighting for the Inquisition's independence as Ferelden fought to see it dismandled. Orlais wanting to absorb the Inquisition into itself. Now after Josephine's attempts of keeping both nations at bay and Exalted Council has been called.What Maxwell finds at the Exalted Council more than he and the Inquisition have ever bargained for. Can Maxwell or the Inquisition stand up against overwhelming odds. Even more important, can his family?
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Heart and Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826227
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Two years since the death of Corypheus. A year and four months since Maxwell and Dorian got married. They finished Celeste’s first year at Skyhold, to have Maxwell finish his affairs before they moved to Tevinter.

The second year, took time for Maxwell and Josephine time to adjust. They had never been to a place like Tevinter before so, there was a lot to take in. The clothes, the architecture, the customs, the politics.

For the first few months, Maxwell attended parties with Dorian that opposed Tevinter’s corruption. One Dorian and Maxwell went with Maevaris a woman Dorian was friends with for years. Dorian hosted a junior fledgling Lucerni party: a dozen junior Magisters with a burning hatred for the corruption of the Imperium. Some of the male Magisters eyed Maxwell all night which Dorian quickly rebuffed and explained consequences with severe intent. Especially since they were married and hands off. Even with supervising his Husband with hawk eyes, it was Dorian's first step on how to exchange ideas on how to change it without shouting incoherently. Dorian and Mae knew it would take a lot of work to turn them and others into shrewd Magisterium politicians.

******************************************

In the meantime, Maxwell was kept busy by the affairs of the Inquisition. Josephine received new documents daily. The politics were plaguing Maxwell for his immediate attention as well. 

Dorian would often say it, “Must be something going around, like a pestilence or an Orlesian fashioned trend.”

Josephine did her best to defuse the Ferelden outcry and persuade the Orlesians to stop circling Maxwell with a collar and leash. Dorian would tease Maxwell saying if anyone was going to make him wear leather meant for dogs it would be him. Then Dorian would tease Josephine saying he always knew she did always love a challenge.

However as the tensions progressed the past year has been full of formal meetings. Josephine had attended many, herself. However it looked like an Exalted Council would be called. Josephine told Maxwell that this would truly test the alliances and friendships the Inquisition had worked so hard to build.

Maxwell was not happy to leave Dorian for such an event. He rather stay in Tevinter with his husband. They both agreed that Maxwell would take Celeste with him to the Council with Josephine. Celeste, was a vibrant little girl who loved to play outside in the garden. She was talking fairly well and called Dorian:

“Papa.”

Celeste was quick to figure out that Dorian was the one to wrap around her little finger. Josephine fought hard to keep Dorian’s spoiling down to a minimum. Dorian's father, Halward Pavus, would make occasional visits to come and see his Granddaughter. Dorian agreed to keep the peace so Celeste could see him but Dorian remained vigilant as he watched the two. When he'd watch his Father with his Daughter, Dorian would see a sparkle come back to his eyes. 

Maxwell kept his eye on Celeste, looking for signs of her being a mage. So far there were none but he remained constantly vigilant. To him Celeste was his, “Little Princess.” Maxwell wanted her to grown up a lady but made sure she didn’t grow up in the oppressing atmosphere that he and Dorian did. Scrutinized over every little thing and picked apart but still encouraged to act the part of a little lady.

Celeste on her travels with her family back to Skyhold would make trips to Antiva so Josephine's family could visit. Both of Josephine's parents would spoil their Granddaughter to no end. 

Celeste’s main interest was art like her Mama’s sister Yvette! She loved the colors and made lots of finger paint drawings. Sometimes she would paint on the walls that would send Dorian into a ranting spiral. Maxwell would laugh as he would re-remind her the proper places to paint, like paper.

***************************************

It was late at night in Tevinter, the air was cool as a gentle breeze blew through Dorian and Maxwell's bedchamber. Dorian was sitting up against the headboard of their magnificent bed. The wood was cool against Dorian's skin as Maxwell's head lay in his lap. Maxwell's mark was flaring up horribly, causing him to moan in great pain. Maxwell refused to scream as he didn't want to wake either Josephine or Celeste. 

Dorian gently held up Maxwell's left arm, he was horrified to see the mark had spread up to Maxwell's upper forearm. Dorian felt his stomach tie up in knots, the truth was starting to sink in. 

The flare ups started a few months ago, causing Maxwell immense pain, whether it was during the day, or late into the night. Dorian did his best to try and help Maxwell cope and calm the mark. Dorian had gone to every library in either Tevinter or Skyhold, in hopes of finding a cure.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be, Maxwell's mark seemed to be unique onto itself and without Solas, there was nothing to be found. In his desperate search, Dorian realized Maxwell wanted more children because he, himself knew his mark could and probably would claim his life. At least, with more children, Maxwell would leave something behind in this world. Something for Dorian to have, to love and keep him preoccupied so, he didn't drink himself to death from his sorrow and despair. Once he realized this, Dorian didn't seem to mind as much and his possessiveness over Maxwell seem to abate itself.

Maxwell felt Dorian's left hand cradle his jaw, in his pain, feeling his husband's touch brought Maxwell comfort. Dorian watched as Maxwell growled in pain, desperate to find sleep. Dorian's hands softly glowed as he gently hushed his beloved. "Hush Amatus, you need your rest."

Maxwell fought to open his eyes, "It's getting worse Dorian, the pain, the frequency not to mention it's spreading." Dorian's right hand stroked Maxwell's raven black hair. "I know, Vishante kaffas, I know." Dorian gently took Maxwell's left hand into his, his hand began to glow green, causing Maxwell's mark to quiet itself. Maxwell chuckled, "It's good to know you know how to dispel magic just as well as you do casting it Dorian." 

Dorian gave a clever smile, "Yes well, it's time to sleep now Amatus." Slowly Maxwell's head went limp as sleep came and Dorian finally let his tears go. "I knew you'd break my heart you bastard." he whispered in a broken, tearful voice. Dorian stroked Maxwell's hair as he knew a love such as their's was drawing to an end, and it broke his heart.

**************************************

Once morning came Maxwell met Dorian the parlor, Dorian was at his usual spot, the bar. He was mixing his favorite meal of the day, Antivan brandy on the rocks. Once he put the bottle back on the shelf, glass in hand, he turned to look at Maxwell as he gave a frustrated sigh. "I've done my best find any and all information about that mark of yours."

Maxwell sat on a chaste lounge as he leaned forward, rubbing his forehead, "And?"

Dorian swallowed down his bandy in one shot, Maxwell gave a chuckle as he smirked. "That well huh?" Dorian put down his glass on the bar, "Don't misunderstand me Amatus, I still think there is a way, some lost lore maybe one of your agents could investigate some of those elven ruins or that Temple we found in the Arbor Wilds."

Maxwell shook his head, "No Dorian. I promised Abelas we'd leave the temple alone after we dealt with Samson and Red Templars, I intend to keep my word, Dorian. I'm not going to risk other people's lives to save mine."

Dorian twitched his nose as he gave a pouty look, "You are so damn honorable Amatus, do you know how intolerable that is sometimes." Dorian turned and poured himself another glass, this time no ice. As he held the renewed glass in his right hand, Dorian pointed his index finger at Maxwell. "I refuse to give up on this however!"

Maxwell stood up and walked over to Dorian his hands held onto the sides of his face. Maxwell kissed Dorian which caused the Tevene to pull away from his Amatus' pouty lips. "I'm acutely aware you want another child Amatus." Maxwell gave a slightly surprised look, "You might as well stop pretending." Dorian continued as he sat into an overly plush chair. Maxwell looked at Dorian and could see the catty look in Dorian's eyes as he drank his brandy. Maxwell smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "That maybe Dorian, but it would mean sleeping with Josephine again. I'm not willing to go through the turmoil that I went through last time."

Dorian held his brandy as he gently swished it in in his right hand as he rested his arm on the chair's arm. "This is different Amatus, _before_ was a drunken blunder that ended wonderfully with our precious jewel."

Maxwell shook his head as he sat on the couch about ten feet from Dorian. "Which is why I'm not totally sure about this Dorian."

Dorian sipped his brandy as he looked at his Amatus, "Normally I would never share you Amatus, you know my possessiveness over you."

Maxwell laughed, "Possessiveness? Is that what you call it now?"

"However" interrupted Dorian, "I'm willing to over look it, because first, you have my permission." Maxwell looked at Dorian in shock. Dorian pointed his right index finger at him. "Second, you know I can never refuse you Amatus, and third and foremost, I wouldn't mind having another little Jewel running about."

Maxwell looked at Dorian in shock, "What? Really?" he questioned with a smile.

Dorian smiled, he wasn't willing to admit that Maxwell was right about his impending mortality looming over head. Dorian sighed, "I have to hand it to you Amatus, you and the Ambassador make beautiful children. Besides, Josephine is a beautiful woman, it is a shame she doesn't wish to marry. She's devoted her life not only to the Inquisition but to us as well, a woman like her should be kissed and often." Maxwell nodded as he lowered his head as he rubbed the back of it. "I agree." Dorian looked down at his brandy, "Besides you know as well as I do that our Ambassador is in love with you." 

It was an unspoken truth that three were aware of, Josephine had received marriage proposals but she refused everyone because she was and had always been in love with Maxwell since the moment she met him. It broke Maxwell's heart to think Josephine was giving up on happiness for him and his family.   
  
  
Maxwell got up from where he sat, he gave a gentle smile as he exited the parlor as Dorian raised his glass watching as Maxwell, went to Josephine's room.

Josephine was in the middle of getting ready for her day, she was brushing a lock of hair in her right hand, as she sat in front of her vanity. She was softly humming with her eyes closed. Maxwell opened the door to Josephine's room and saw her in a beautiful Antivan silk negligee. He walked up to her with deadly silence.   
  
  
Josephine started when she felt a man's hand lovingly touch her left jaw, she turned around looking up to find Maxwell. "Max" she panted from the start, "What are you doing here?" Maxwell helped Josephine stand as he took the brush from her and set it on the vanity. Maxwell gently held Josephine's face in both his hands. Maxwell noticed Josephine began to blush as she held both his wrists.   
  
  
Maxwell gently and sweetly kissed Josephine on her pouty lips, leaving the Ambassador confused. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy it. After a long breathless moment Josephine looked at Maxwell. "I'm slightly confused, what's going on?"

  
Maxwell smiled as his right thumb caressed Josephine's bottom lip, "Dorian knows we want another child and he gave me permission to that desire realized."

Josephine looked at Maxwell in shock, "You do?"

Maxwell gently held the left side of Josephine's jawline, "I do." Maxwell's lips gently touched hers as he pulled her in. Josephine closed her eyes as Maxwell's lips wisped Josephine's jawline and down her neck as he gently kiss it. The feeling of Maxwell's lips going down her skin gave Josephine goosebumps as a fire lit under Josephine's skin. Josephine slowly wrapped her arms around Maxwell's neck. Maxwell gently guided Josephine to her bed as their kisses became more passionate than sweet.   
  
  
When Josephine bumped into the bed she pulled Maxwell's tunic off. Maxwell pulled Josephine's negligee over her head, casting it aside as he consumed her right breast. Maxwell helped Josephine lay on her freshly made bed, as Josephine's hands threaded through his hair. 

Maxwell pulled himself downward, kissing all the tender spots of her body. He kissed down her belly and down to her vaginal folds. Josephine's mouth hung open as she felt Maxwell mouth suck onto her clit , his tongue licking her. This continued for a few minutes till Josephine's fingers dug into Maxwell's scalp. He then moved himself upward, Josephine's hands rubbed Maxwell's chest, "You deserved to be kissed and often, Josie." Maxwell growled, snatching her lips once again.

As they kissed both fighting for dominance, Josephine seemed to rip open Maxwell's pants causing his hardened cock to lop out. Maxwell took Josephine's legs and moved them up to his hips. This prompted Josephine to put her feet on his butt. As Josephine lost her breath, she felt Maxwell sheath himself inside of her. To feel his lips, his hands, on her skin was intoxicating enough for Josephine, but to feel his hardened cock was beyond imagining. As Maxwell snapped his hips, Josephine couldn't help that in this moment in time, Maxwell belonged only to her. Josephine laid her head on her pillow as her hands held the back of his head and back. Josephine cried out as Maxwell thrust his hips into her, her legs locking around his hips. 

Dorian noticed Celeste looking at her Mother's door as Josephine's cries of pleasure could be heard. Dorian picked the little tot into his arms. He decided it was time to get her, her breakfast as he turned and proceeded down the stairs. Both could hear Maxwell's panting as Josephine screamed, "You feel so good inside of me! Yes! Yes!" Dorian looked at his little jewel as Celeste clapped, "Mama, Dada!"

Dorian walked on by as he smiled, "Don't worry my Jewel, they will be done moving furniture soon. Why don't we make some breakfast since they will be famished when they are done." Celeste clapped her hands in agreement, giggling.

Maxwell ground his hips into Josephine before he thrust himself forward, causing Josephine to cry out in pleasure. Her hair a terrible mess but at the moment, she didn't care. Josephine just held onto Maxwell for dear life as she felt her skin set itself aflame. Within two thrusts Josephine screamed in total ecstasy! Her vaginal walls clamped down onto Maxwell so hard that it forced his seed to spill into her, in thick white jets. Both shuttered onto the bed as they slowly came down from their high. Maxwell held onto Josephine and didn't pull out until he softened. He then gently kissed Josephine sealing their union.  
  
  
The moment their lips broke, Maxwell had taken something out his pocket and held it in a closed fist. He opened his right hand and showed Josephine a beautiful gold band with an Emerald with a princess cut. Diamonds were laid into the band. Josephine sat up with her mouth a gape, stunned.   
  
"What...what is this for?" she questioned, Maxwell sat up and put the ring on Josephine's right ring finger. "This is for you Josie."  
  
Josephine slightly shook her head, "Why?"  
  
Maxwell looked at the ring as he still held her hand, he gently kissed her hand. "Josie, I know you've refused numerous marriage proposals." Josephine lowered her eyes. "I also know you love me, which is the reason you refuse them." Josephine felt slightly embarrassed. "I can't marry you but, I can honor you, promise you that I will always love you to the best of my ability." Maxwell saw the tears in Josephine's eyes as she looked at the ring lovingly. "I meant what I said," Josephine looked up at Maxwell. "You deserved to be kissed and often. Whenever you have a need for me or are lonely, I will come to you." Josephine's mouth went slightly a gape. "And love you however wish, whether it is that of a friend, or a lover." Josephine broke down and cried which prompted Maxwell to hold her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Dorian handed Celeste a sliced peach which she happily ate as Maxwell and Josephine walked in. Dorian smiled at the two looking at Josephine. Her cheeks were still flushed, her eyes had a dreamy look to them. "I see you and Amatus enjoyed your quality time together." Josephine blushed horribly as Dorian looked back at Celeste.

Maxwell and Josephine slept together every night till Josephine had become pregnant again. Now six months pregnant, Josephine didn't want to know the baby's sex again however, Maxwell did and when Josephine was asleep he was able to put his hand on her belly and was able to find out that the new baby was a boy. Dorian and Maxwell kept the secret to themselves and decided to name the baby "Raven". 

Celeste was excited to have a new sibling and couldn't wait for its arrival. She loved to talk to Josephine's belly and gently pat at it. Everyone would giggle as Celeste would interact with Mommy's belly. 

***********************************************

Maxwell was packing his bag, earlier in the week he'd gotten a letter that confirmed his worst fears, the Exalted Council had been called and the Divine had asked for Maxwell's attendance. Maxwell wasn't relishing the long journey but still he knew he had to be there and fight for the Inquisition's future.   
  
  
Josephine walked in with her portable writing desk. “Cullen has reviewed the soldiers. I have written and received so many letters from the Orlesian court, our birds practically blot out the sun. We are as prepared for the Exalted Council as we will ever be.”

Maxwell turned his head looking at Josephine, his right hand held onto her belly. “Thank you Josie, we will have to head out in the morning, be sure you are packed and ready to go.” Josephine's hand held Maxwell's hand gently, "Things will be alright you'll see." Maxwell sighed, "I know, make sure you get all the rest you can before we leave, alright?"

Josephine sighed as she knew Maxwell didn’t want to leave and deal with Orlais’ and Ferelden’s politics over the Inquisition and what its future would be. In Maxwell's view, he proved the Inquisition was a valuable resource for helping the people but now after two years, Ferelden no longer felt that way.

Josephine looked at him, “I know you don’t want to leave and deal with issues of the Council. However, if I may offer you any advice, Max, it is this: Keep a ready smile, and remember we have their attention because we are a force to be reckoned with.” 

Suddenly Maxwell's mark burst with energy causing Maxwell to drop what had and fall to the floor in pain. Josephine watched in horror as Maxwell's right hand held his left. He leaned forward as his hair fell forward covering his face. Dorian ran in as Josephine backed away and Maxwell's hand burst wildly with energy. Maxwell gave Josephine a frightening look, GET OUT!" he roared. Truthfully, Maxwell didn't want Josephine or the baby to get hurt. She left their bedroom as Dorian seemed to use his magic to dispel and to calm Maxwell's mark. After several minutes Dorian was able to calm Maxwell's mark. 

  
Maxwell took several deep breaths as Dorian held his face with his hands. Maxwell looked up at his Husband, his hair still in his eyes, "It's getting worse Dorian."

Dorian watched as Maxwell leaned backward, his head resting his head on the bed. “What’s wrong Amatus?”

Maxwell looked at his marked hand, “I’m frustrated Dorian. These last two years of trying to keep the peace and keep the Inquisition going have been fruitless. Ferelden has been hot on my heels to disband, while Orlais has practically begging me not to give in. It’s exhausting, now, my mark is getting worse. I’m tired Dorian. I’ve had to struggle the last few months to find the energy to play with Celeste and give you the attention that you deserve, or help Josie plan for the new baby.” 

Dorian looked at Maxwell’s face he said nothing about how horrible he looked. He saw how things were taking their toll. Maxwell looked at Dorian as he sat next to him. Dorian put his arms around Maxwell’s waist. “Now I have to deal with the fact you can’t come along with me because you have pressing business here still.” Dorian got a letter from the Magisterium telling Dorian that they needed his attendance for a few days. Neither Maxwell or Dorian were happy about it, and it was considered bad timing.

Dorian smiled as he kissed his husband’s pouty lips, “Don’t worry Amatus, I will follow as soon as my business concludes.”

Dorian began to slowly unbutton Maxwell’s pants, “But we don’t know how long either your business or the Council will take before we meet again.”

Maxwell started to moan as Dorian leaned over and took Maxwell's cock into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. Maxwell gasped as Dorian’s tongue swirled leisurely around the tip of his cock. Dorian gradually swallowed more and more of him until Maxwell was throat deep. Then he started to suck, lightly at first. Gradually increasing in strength, as he moved up and down. Without losing his momentum, or missing a stroke, Dorian deftly guided Maxwell lay down on the floor and next to the bed. Dorian then reached over for the vial of oil on their nightstand. Gently Dorian pulled his love’s pants over the knee and in one sweep, tossed them on the floor; still sucking, Dorian pushed a finger in.

Maxwell’s body, hungry for it, opened up, without resistance, Dorian’s finger slid right in. How badly Maxwell wanted it. A moment later, Dorian was easily sliding two oiled fingers in and out of his Amatus.

Almost experimentally, Dorian introduced a third.

Maxwell was already ready, he threw off his shirt to the floor. He wanted it so badly that his balls and cock ached. He eagerly rubbed Dorian’s shoulders as he leaned his head back, his mouth a gape. He wanted to beg Dorian to fuck him, but everything that Dorian was doing to him was so overwhelming that the experience had robbed him of speech.

“Ah...hah...Dor...”

Fortunately, Dorian understood what he wanted. In a moment, Dorian was bracing himself against the bed as he got on his knees. Dorian lowered his own pants just enough to give his cock freedom of movement to be over Maxwell. Dorian was penetrating him slowly, he wanted to relish the look in his Amatus' face.

Dorian paused once he was all the way in, but by this time Maxwell could hear his breath. Ragged and desperate. Then Dorian began to move. Slow, he wanted to enjoy every movement, every sound, every expression on Maxwell's face.

It was too much. Maxwell wasn’t understanding what Dorian was doing. He wasn't understanding Dorian wanting to savor every moment he had with him. Normally Maxwell would relish and enjoy such prolonged attentions from Dorian but at the moment he wanted to fucked quick and hard.

Dorian knew what he was intentionally doing, continuing to thrust himself in slow, but slowly building, steady rhythm, then leaned forward, pressing his chest against Maxwell’s. Dorian knew his husband and he knew when he was stressed. He knew that Maxwell was seeking release so he could forget about his duties, and to forget about his impending doom. However Dorian had every intention for Maxwell to feel that happen. Dorian wanted his beloved Amatus in the moment, right here, right now with him. And he was going to drag it out till he had what he wanted from his beloved.

Maxwell gasped as Dorian’s lips and tongue caressed down his neck, as he leaned over him. After such attentions with the kissing and licking, Maxwell felt himself totally open up as Dorian’s teeth sank into his shoulder.

Maxwell felt Dorian's hands gently caress his legs as he sucked the wound leaving a mark. Dorian felt Maxwell loosen up so he was able to slide back and forth more easily. Dorian was able to take longer more forceful strides because of it with his cock so wet and lose. Dorian could feel Maxwell's finger tips press and claw themselves into his back.

Dorian’s breath warming Maxwell’s neck, his voice a soft, deep purr. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he questioned, with a smile; his index and middle finger slowly snaking up as he took Maxwell's cock in hand. Dorian pumped Maxwell’s cock in time with his own thrusts. Slow. Steady. Prolonging the torture as he also raced for it. 

Maxwell was... so close... “Dor...”

Dorian knew his love so well and knew now was the time to let go, hammering into Maxwell fast and hard.

The world obliterated. Maxwell’s body seemed to electrify all round itself as his mind blank. Dorian relished his own body's sensation as his endorphins crashed upon him like waves of the sea. Maxwell’s reality shattered as he came so hard that he nearly lost consciousness. His vision dimmed, and he was lost in ecstasy, he was only vaguely aware that he was mewling as Dorian’s hand milked out the last threads of his seed, followed by the sound of Dorian’s labored breath as his cock throbbed his own release deep in Maxwell’s body.

On the mantle, the tick of a clock filled the space where Maxwell’s mind used to be. Maxwell slowly opened his eyes, his head laying on Dorian’s chest. He wasn't aware Dorian was able to move his body into that position. Dorian’s right arm was wrapped around his Amatus, Maxwell noticed Dorian looking at him, smiling.

“Feeling better Amatus?”

Maxwell smiled, “Yes that was exactly what I needed.”

Dorian smiled being quite pleased with himself, “I aim to please Amatus.”

Maxwell wrapped his right arm around Dorian’s chest. He was going to miss the feel the warmth of Dorian’s skin next to him. Tomorrow would be the start to a whole way of thinking for the Inquisition and for all of Thedas.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell departs for the Exalted Council and sees a few familiar faces when he arrives.

The next morning Maxwell woke up next to Dorian, as he opened his eyes he saw Celeste giggling. She was sitting on Maxwell's left side. She was giggling as she was holding a pair of scissors which caused Maxwell to panic. He sat up as he took the scissors form Celeste. 

"Celeste, what did you do?" he questioned horrified.

The toddler giggled as she held up handfuls of black hair, Daddy pretty!" 

Maxwell jumped out of the bed and ran to Dorian's vanity mirror. All the hair on the left side of Maxwell's head was cut off. Maxwell screamed causing Dorian to snap up from his side of the bed. "What is it Amatus?"

Maxwell turned around, giving Dorian a severe shock, "Fasta vass! What did you do to your hair?" Maxwell gave a sour look, as he turned around looking at Dorian, his hands held out as was clearly distressed. "I didn't!" he snapped, "Celeste did!" Dorian got out of the bed and walked over to Maxwell. Dorian noticed a last patch of hair from Maxwell's left side that Celeste had missed. Josephine had walked into Dorian and Maxwell's room, Celeste had left the door open. 

"Good morning!" Maxwell turned his head causing Josephine to scream, "What did you do to your hair?" Maxwell sighed as he shook his head. Why was everyone so convinced that he'd do this to himself? "I didn't! Celeste cut my hair in my sleep!" Josephine looked at Maxwell shocked, "Maker!" Celeste began to cry from all the screaming and high voices. Josephine picked her daughter up as she gently hushed her. "It's alright my Darling, it's only hair, it'll grow back." 

Josephine looked at Maxwell's hair and it was cut very short almost to the skull, except the patch Celeste missed. After a moment, she gave Celeste to Dorian. She motioned for Maxwell to sit on the stool of Dorian's vanity. Josephine then braided the patch of hair and tied it off. Josephine knew she couldn't let it just hang there so she put it behind Maxwell's ear. "There!" 

Dorian gave a smile, "Excellent! Problem solved! Now who wants breakfast?" Celeste held up her arms, screaming, "YAY!"

After breakfast and everyone was properly dressed, Josephine and Celeste were packed and ready to go. Maxwell personally helped Josephine into the carriage. Dorian walked up with Celeste in his arms, she was giggled as Dorian made a snow ball in his hand. The tiny tot was enchanted with the fact her Papa could do something marvelous. Dorian watched as his daughter touched the snowball and giggled. "Cold Papa!"

Dorian smiled as he giggled, "Yes my jewel, it is cold. You are very smart and observant! Papa will make sure you go to the most prestigious schools as you grow up." he told her as he watched Celeste held onto it as Maxwell came up to them. 

“What do you have there?” Celeste looked up and saw Maxwell, she showed her Daddy the snow ball, Maxwell giggled, “Say good bye to Papa, you’ll see him in a few days.” 

Dorian smiled as Celeste looked at him, she gave Maxwell the snowball as she hugged her Papa around the neck.

“Bye bye Papa”

Dorian hugged Celeste as he kissed her forehead, “Good-bye my precious jewel. Be good while you’re away, I’ll see you soon.” Maxwell gave his Daughter her snowball back and took her to the carriage.

Celeste held out her arms, “Mama!”

Josephine took her daughter into the carriage as Maxwell turned around to see his love. He kissed Dorian long, slow and passionate. Dorian smiled as he opened his eyes “I will see you soon Amatus. I won’t be long.”

Maxwell smiled, “I hope so, it’s no fun without you.”

Maxwell got on his horse as he looked at his favorite Tevinter mage, “I love you”

Dorian had his arms folded, “I love you too Amatus, I will see you soon.” Dorian watched his family ride off for a moment before he turned around and went back into his home.

Once they arrived at Skyhold, Cullen was waiting for them, with an accompaniment of soldiers. Cullen had an extra horse at the ready and holding onto the reins.

Maxwell smiled as he saw Cullen, “Long time no see Commander.”

Cullen gave a nod, “Greetings Inquisitor, it’s good to see you again.”

“Are you ready for departure?” Maxwell questioned as he settled himself into his horse's saddle.

Cullen gave a smile, “Yes Inquisitor, I am rather puzzled though” Maxwell gave an inquisitive look, Cullen held up the reins to the extra horse. “Who is this for?”

Josephine stepped out of the carriage, “It’s for me Commander.”

Cullen was shocked to see Josephine in her condition, “Maker’s Breath Ambassador, I guess I don’t have to ask what you’ve been up to.”

Josephine giggled, “It’s good to see you.”

Cullen blushed, “Are you able to…”

Josephine smiled, “Yes I can ride” she said, Cullen handed Josephine the reins as she walked around and mounted the horse side saddle. Cullen smiled as he looked at the two and then the carriage. He rode on as the two followed. It took a few days for them to arrive.

When they got there Maxwell, Josephine and Cullen rode in on horses. All three rode wore the outfits that they had worn the last time they were there. Josephine’s dress looked like her dress uniform like she wore to Halamshiral the first time with a royal blue sash. The hem was down to her a knees, she wore the same boots as the other two.

Maxwell’s horse was in heavy golden battle armor. The Inquisitions’ forces stood at the ready with weapons and banners at the ready down the long pathway to the gates that entered the winter palace. Maxwell wasn’t thrilled to be back since this place didn’t hold fond memories for him. Maxwell held Celeste with his reins with his left hand. He looked around seeing nobles snickering seeing the toddler with him.

Cullen looked around seeing nobles snickering, he looked at Josephine. “Another parade, another negotiation.” he grumped, a sour look on his face.

Josephine looked at Cullen, “Smiles everyone! We must be careful on how we present ourselves.”

Cullen looked at Josephine, “Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She’s kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years!”

Josephine was looking at the crowds looked back at Cullen, “At increasing political cost yes! She has done all she can but the Exalted Council has become necessary. Orlais would control us and based on their many marriage proposals they have specific plans for you!”

Cullen’s face soured and he shook his head the whole idea made his skin crawl. Josephine waved off to her right, “Our real concern is Ferelden!”

Bann Teagan was watching them from up high, “They would see us disbanded entirely!” All three rode up to the gates, hoping that peace could be found within.

Maxwell walked into the Winter Palace not too sure what he would fine within. Maxwell looked around the room where the negotiations were to be held at grand table where the Divine and the Ambassador from Orlais and an Ambassador for Ferelden would sit and in front of that table was a smaller one was with two chairs. Above them were flags of the Inquisition, the Chantry, Ferelden and Orlais. Maxwell didn’t really miss all the grandstanding or the fancy details of it all. His mark flared up which caused him to look at it, luckily it was a small flare up. 

“Inquisitor!”

Maxwell was startled, he turned around to see a familiar face.

“It has been too long!”

It was Mother Giselle! She was in different robes this time. She wore a short black cap and the ropes were shorter.

“I hope the years have been kind to you.” Maxwell smiled at Mother Giselle, as he bowed. “How have you been Mother Giselle?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I spent last summer in Emprise Du Lion distributing food sent from the Exalted Planes.”

Mother Giselle gave a smile of relief, “The Dales are finally recovering!”

Maxwell was glad to hear the good news, “Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair! I appreciate your efforts!”

Mother Giselle gave a respectful bow, “And I yours, your worship! I should mention your forces in Suledin Keep were of great help! Please give my compliments to the Barron De Chevin.

Mother Giselle then got a more serious look on her face. “Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf! She is currently attending to the Earl and the Ambassadors concerns.”

Maxwell smiled, he knew the Divine by another name, Leliana. “You can probably just call her Leliana in private conversation.” he told the Mother.

Mother Giselle had a proper look on her face, “You can Inquisitor, I prefer to use her Divine name.”

Giselle got a smile on her face, “Our last Divine once joked that on why insisted on using on calling her Justinia! She called it _my_ way of reassuring her of making sure she knew who was in charge.”

Maxwell hoped Leliana was doing well with her new duties, “How do you think Divine Victoria in these last two years?”

Mother Giselle smiled, “It’s hardly for me to say Inquisitor.”

Maxwell was now curious, “But with respect, that’s never stopped you before Mother Giselle.”

Mother Giselle knew Maxwell was right, “Victoria has proved adept at winning allays with both intelligence and her faith. It’s a blessing in these trying times, we are lucky to have her.”

Maxwell smiled knowing that Leliana was meant for this job and seemed to be at peace. “I’ll speak with Divine Victoria when I get the chance.”

Mother Giselle smiled, “I believe she would appreciate that your worship! The Divine sees the good you do and have done. Duke Cyril will want to greet you on behalf of Orlais I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter Ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins.”

_Tevinter Ambassador? There was and Tevinter Ambassador here?_

“The Imperium sent an Ambassador?” Maxwell questioned.

Mother Gisselle had an amused look on her face. “In a manner of speaking your worship, Dorian Pavus has been declared the Tevinter Ambassador!” Maxwell was relieved to know Dorian was here as he promised he would be. He felt more relaxed now. However, he did wonder how Dorian got to here before he did. “It will be good to see him again, I owe him my apology. I allowed my mistrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgement. He took a great risk coming to help us, he deserved better treatment.”

Maxwell smiled as he folded his arms, he was finding this amusing and so would Dorian. “You’re going to apologize? To Dorian?” Maxwell questioned with a smile on his lips.

Mother Giselle had a displeased look on her face, “I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong your Worship; myself included. I will happily make my apologies somewhere public, he’ll want an audience for his reaction.”

Maxwell was curious about who had returned, “Who has returned or the Exalted Council?”

Mother Giselle was happy to tell her, “Your Dwarven friend Master Tethras for one. I understand he spent much of the last few years in Kirkwall. I believe Ser Blackwall has returned as well although he uses the name Thom Rainier. Enjoy time with them while you can your worship! I doubt you’ll have a chance when the Exalted Council is underway!”

Maxwell smiled, “Thank you Mother Giselle!”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “You’re worship one final question if I may? This Exalted Council, Ferelden would have the Inquisition disband, Orlais sees is its power as another feather in a chevalier’s helmet. What do you wish with the Inquisition?”

Maxwell looked at the Mother, “The Inquisition still has work to do, we can’t let someone’s fear into disbanding! When it _is_ done though I would like to live my life quietly with my husband and daughter in peace. I think we deserve that much after all that we have done for Thedas.”

Mother Giselle bowed her head, “Then I wish you much luck in the negotiations!” They both bowed to each other, “Maker watch over you Inquisitor! I will not keep you any longer.”

Outside the palace was a grand staircase Maxwell walked down them seeing a familiar face. It was Varric he was talking to a red haired man, the man seemed to have a lot to say while Varric just listened with an incredibly bored look on his face. “The Prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again.”

Varric didn’t seem surprised, “Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with the letters of the Merchants Guild.”

The man kept talking, “and the Captain of the city guard left me a very colorful message for me to deliver as well.” Varric noticed Maxwell approaching him which stopped the boring conversation.

Varric smiled, “INQUISITOR! ANDRASTE’S ASS AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!” he cried out as he held out his hands.

Maxwell was very happy to see Varric, he looked at the two men. “Am I interrupting something important?”

The other man looked at her seriously, “Yes.”

Varric looked at him, “Which is perfect! Because Bran needed a break!”

Varric realized Maxwell had no idea who Bran was, “This is Bran Cavin, though recently he was the viscount!”

Bran corrected Varric, “Provisional Viscount!”

Varric continued, “of Kirkwall.”

Maxwell just looked at Bran, “Are you hear to represent Kirkwall in the Exalted Council Viscount Bran?”

Bran corrected him, “Provisional Viscount! Which sadly is no longer my office. I have resumed my post as Seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected Viscount.”

Maxwell couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he snapped his head looking at Varric. “You’re actually the Viscount of Kirkwall now.”

Bran seized on the opportunity to leave, “Well I can the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don’t I just leave you to it.” Bran just then walked away happily.

Varric looked at Maxwell, “So, it turns out if you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city state the nobles give you the worst job they can think of!”

Maxwell was still in shock, “I may need to sit down. You’re the ruler of Kirkwall now? All of it?”

Varric smiled, “That’s not that big a deal, I have a really pointy crown that I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing; that’s it! They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed and I can do that. Anyway, I was hoping to catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present.”

Varric handed Maxwell some documents, “It’s official recognition and holdings in Kirkwall! Congratulations you’re a Count now!”

Bran overheard Varric and stormed up to them. “You can’t actually do that without…”

Varric cut him off with a smug look, “Too late! Already did it!” He looked back at Maxwell, “You should stop by Hightown in Kirkwall sometime, its pretty nice! For Kirkwall anyway!”

Bran didn’t look happy, “Proper dispensation of empty estates are supposed to”

Varric cleared his throat, “You were leaving us to talk remember?”

Bran shook his head and gave a frustrated groan as he shook his head and left. Maxwell didn’t know what to say, “This is possibly too much Varric! I don’t know what to say!”

Varric waved his hands at Maxwell, “It’s nothing! It’s practically nothing! Don’t mention it!”

Varric gave Maxwell a huge Golden key with an emerald in the center of the handle. Maxwell looked at it puzzled. Varric looked at him as he looked at it. “The key to the city!”

Bran shot back up to them, “You can’t give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony! It…”

Varric shrugged, “It’s just symbolic anyway!”

Bran looked like he was going to be sick, “It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor!”

Varric seemed surprised, “Really? It’s much better than I thought!”

Maxwell didn’t feel comfortable having it, “You can’t give me the actual key that closes the harbor! That’s absurd! Besides I don’t think it’s wise to have it around Celeste, who knows what she might do with it.” he said as reminded himself of his latest hair cut as he handed the key to Bran.

Bran looked relieved, “Finally! Someone with sense!”

Varric looked back at Maxwell, “I don’t know how this Council thing is going to end for the Inquisition but whatever gets decided you got a place lined up for you in Kirkwall for you, Dorian, Josephine and the kid; if you want it! Also control of the Harbor I guess, anyway you should go meet with the diplomats. We’ll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back though right?”

Maxwell smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it!”

Bran looked worried, “Don’t bet any public buildings this time!” he then walked away.

Maxwell wondered where Dorian and Josephine had gone to, he started to look around for them. Cullen was near a Gazebo with…a…dog. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but, he was glad to see for the moment at least, Cullen was happy. Cullen had the dog on his back rubbing his belly, the dog was grey with white spots. The dog had it tongue sticking out of its head and wagging its tail.

The dog righted itself and licked Cullen’s face. “You there! You’re supposed to dodge not catch! If that ball were a fireball you’d be dead!”

The dog seemed puzzled, he barked at Cullen as Maxwell walked up. “You found a dog?”

Cullen smiled at Maxwell, “They don’t breed Mabari in Orlais. A merchant said he was abandoned, perhaps his owners were over of the novelty.”

It made Maxwell sad to think someone would abandon such a magnificent beast. “You’re training him to dodge fireballs because?”

Maxwell watched Cullen play with the dog, “He will be prepared should something happen" Cullen caught himself, "not that something will” Cullen laughed, “Another Ferelden trapped at the Winter Palace! I couldn’t leave him to that fate, besides I think he likes me.”

Maxwell smiled seeing Cullen happy, “I never expected you to make friends at a political council! How times have changed!”

Cullen laughed, “So they have!”

There was a long pause for a moment, Cullen looked at Maxwell. “The Inquisition will change after this! Not yet sure what that will mean for me exactly.” Cullen rubbed the dog’s belly, “Whatever happens our people Leliana, you, Josephine have my support in whatever form you require."

Maxwell smiled as he held up his arms, “I can’t imagine the Inquisition without you."

Cullen smiled as he gave a small bow, “I’m honored and likewise Inquisitor” Cullen’s dog started to bark, “You can help!” said Cullen, he showed a ball to the hound, “Dodge this and I will give you over priced Orlesian doge treats before we go.”


	3. Sex and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell goes into a spa appointment with Vivienne before he meets Lord Cyril the Ambassador of Orlais. He then finds out why He then later meets up with Dorian and to his horror, discovers why he staid behind in Tevinter.

Maxwell found some sort of outdoor room that had fountains, furniture and people visiting inside of it. There were two sets of stairs on opposite sides of it that led up to the roof of it that was like an outdoor walkway. Inside he saw Vivienne who was talking to some nobles.

Vivienne turned around and saw Maxwell, “Darling you made it! Excellent I scheduled this appointment and they do appreciate punctuality.” She was waving a fan in front of her.

Maxwell looked at her confused, “Appointment?”

Vivienne gave a sly little smile as she had Maxwell following her further inside. They both sat on separate white couches facing each other. “With the Imperial Garden’s Spa of course.” She put her right arm on the arm of the couch as she leaned against it. “You work so hard I wanted to treat you.” Maxwell looked at her putting his right hand on his leg.

Maxwell gave a little smile, “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Vivienne gave prompt lift of her head, “Of course it is darling, that’s the only kind I have.”

Maxwell remembered why after two years, he could only take her in small doses. Vivienne leaned her back against the arm of the chair as did Maxwell. After a few moment they had changed their clothes into spa attire, which looked more like one piece bathing suits. Vivienne could clearly see Maxwell's mark had spread which, left her with major concerns. Maxwell caught Vivienne staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Two massage specialists walked over and placed a cheese wheel over each eye.

Maxwell had his arms propped up and his head leaned on the arm of the couch. “What are the cheese wheels for?”

Vivienne was horrified he had to ask such a thing, “It pains me that you even have to ask, you have clearly have been living in barely civilized conditions.”

Maxwell sighed, clearly she hadn’t been running half of Thedas and raising a family. He barely had enough time to attend to himself before Dorian would start complaining of neglect. He wasn’t sure how she’d been living but it clearly wasn’t practical.

Maxwell could hear giggles echoing from the walls, “Did you hear something?”

“Relax darling, its spa day." Vivienne insisted, "How have you been? It’s been ages since the last time we’ve spoken. How are your international relations with our favorite Tevinter Magister to be?”

Maxwell tensed up a little, “Things are excellent, thanks for asking.”

“It’s a relief that at least one facet of your life hasn’t fallen apart due to incompetence.” she said in a very nonchalant tone.

"What about your daughter? Celeste isn't it?"

Maxwell quietly sighed, "She is also well, she's recently taken up a love of art."

"Wonderful my darling, she's still far too young to show signs of being a mage."

Maxwell wasn't liking where this was going, all Vivienne had to do was get one whiff Celeste was a mage and she'd try taking her to the mage's college. Of course Dorian would have a fit and would bring all the power of Tevinter down on Vivienne's head, if she tried taking Celeste.

Maxwell could still hear giggling echoes as he was thanking the Maker, he didn’t see Vivienne on a regular basis, he’d go nuts. He wasn’t a fan of her narcissistic personality, remembered to keep Celeste away from her.

“You must be keeping very busy?” Maxwell questioned, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Someone has to keep Thedas’ southern magical institutions from flying apart.”

The attendants walked up and removed the cheese wheels. Vivienne turned and sat at the edge of the couch. “Don’t you feel better my darling?” she stood up putting her right arm on her hip “This place really does miracles.”

Maxwell stood up scratching the back of his head with his right hand. He looked around confused after seeing the mess. “What happened?” he questioned.

Vivienne gave a small shake of the head, “Darling its spa day don’t fret, you’ll undo all the good work they’ve done.” Vivienne walked away to the changing rooms, “Come Inquisitor, they have other appointments you know.”

Maxwell exited the spa and decided to go up the stair case above the spa on the right side. As he reached the top he saw the very person he wanted to see. Dorian was talking to Lord Cyril, “Orlais is on your side Lord Pavus, The Inquisitions’ support is not something to use lightly”

Dorian looked at the Ambassador seriously with his arms folded. “Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with net and collar?”

Dorian caught Maxwell out of the corner of his eye, “But you’ll have to excuse me, I see an old friend I must greet.” he told the Lord, as he lowered his arms and walked away.

Dorian gave the happiest smile, “Amatus! Waiting through all the pomp and circumstance I see.”

“Your back after having to send me a head to take care of what you say are important matters and _this_ is how you greet me?” Maxwell teased.

Dorian gave him a catty smile, “I have an apology ready” Dorian grabbed his husband and locked him into a kiss that made this cock twitch.

Maxwell rubbed his thumb over Dorian’s mouth, “What have you learned about this council?” Maxwell knew Dorian would have done some digging before arriving.

Dorian sighed, “Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles and Tevinter sends only one Ambassador, little old me.”

Dorian gasped at what said as he shrugged his should, “Well not old.” he corrected.

Dorian then put his hands around Maxwell’s waist and ground into his groin, “Call on me whenever you like.” he purred. Maxwell then noticed Lord Cyril approaching behind Dorian.

Dorian moved aside to let the two speak, “Inquisitor, Duke Cyril Norfolk member of the Council of Heralds; and Lord of Chateau Hanne. I have long followed your work, it is extraordinary!”

Maxwell smiled he was honored to have such flattery laid before him. “Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the Court?”

The Duke gave a mild laugh, “Of course, Orlais only wishes to give respectful guidance to the Inquisition.”

Maxwell just looked at him, “Does your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?”

The Duke looked at him, “I rather see the Inquisition join us freely than carve it to pieces like a chessboard. I have not forgotten Justina’s death. I have friends would perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; nor the good you have done. It is the good that we may do together that I wish not to lose. As it happens, I wish you well.”

This made Maxwell feel more optimistic about Orlais that he had at least one nation at her side. When Lord Cyril left he noticed Dorian was gone. He wondered where he went to, they’d only just met up. He went down the stair and went to the right. He noticed a space that had couches and chessboards. He noticed Varric and Sera talking to Dorian and they seemed to be drinking and celebrating something. He walked over to see what was going on.

Varric raised a glass, “As they most eloquent dwarf you know Sparkles…”

Sera raised her glass, “Speech! Speech!” her faced turned pissy, “Way too much speech.”

Dorian held out his right hand, “Varric there is really no need…”

Everyone noticed Maxwell walking up shaking his head. “What’s going on?”

Dorian’s face dropped, “Inquisitor” started Varric, “you’re just in time!” Varric turned his head, “Sparkles the Imperium doesn’t deserve you or want you, but it may even kill you, but we’ll miss you, if it counts.” Maxwell had a confused face as he narrowed his eyes at Dorian. Dorian had a concerned look at his face and then looked at Varric rather cross. Varric realized he just opened a can of worms their marriage really didn’t need. “And you didn’t know.” He said to Maxwell hanging his head. Varric sensed the two needed to talk, “Okay people, time to move the party elsewhere.”

Maxwell was surprised to hear snoring, seeing Bull on the ground talking in his sleep. Varric realized no one was going to be able to move the sleeping Qunari. With a sigh, “Leave him.” and walked away.

Dorian walked to a nearby fountain with Maxwell following him. Maxwell could tell there was something wrong. Dorian kept his back towards him as he held his arms seeming to be choosing what he had to say carefully. “It’s true, I can’t stay away forever this shuffling between our two worlds aren’t going to work anymore, Amatus. I have to go back as soon as the Exalted Council is done.”

Maxwell started to feel a pit in his stomach and he didn’t like it. “You promised to this arrangement Dorian, it was the only feasible way our marriage was going to work.” Maxwell could see that something was wrong, there had to be to illicit this type of change so quickly.

Dorian gave a serious look, “I don’t want to leave Amatus” Dorian hung his head and sighed, “My Father is dead, assassinated I believe.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian shocked, “I received news shortly after you left, a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium.” He sighed, “We only met a few times without Celeste while I was home, he didn’t say anything about keeping me as his heir. This ambassadorship his doing I’m told. He must have wanted me away while the trouble began.”

Dorian sighed as he found it hard to look at Maxwell, “I _have_ to go back.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian with heavy eyes, “What of us? This is it then? Is this what you want? What about Celeste and our Son?”

Dorian shook his head, “Nonsense, there will always be an _us_ , just farther apart for a time.”

Maxwell had tears in his eyes as Dorian walked up to him and held his face in his hands. He gently wiped away the tears “Now, now, don’t pout or they’ll put that expression on a statue and then you’ll be sorry.”

Maxwell’s face showed a slight irritation to the joke, “You think this is funny?”

Dorian shook his head, “Nothing about this is funny, I am sorry for what it’s worth.”

Maxwell sighed, “I know it was complicated, I’m sorry about your father.”

“Thank you, it still doesn’t feel real.” Dorian held Maxwell’s hand in his, their foreheads touching.

Maxwell gave a slight smile, “So you’ll truly be a Magister?”

Dorian ground his head into his Amatus’, “How yes! I can’t wait to degrade the Magisterium with my presence. A new outfit is required!” he teased.

“Any reason to go shopping.” said Maxwell as he took a sigh, “And then what?”

Dorian’s right hand caressed his husband’s cheek, “I find my father’s killers and kill them back. Then I find those who are giving Tevinter a bad name and kill them. They are most likely to be the same people, so that should make the job easier.”

Maxwell kissed his love gently, “You’ll need help, I could go with you.”

Dorian sighed not this time Amatus, “With Celeste, Josephine and a new baby on the way. I want them as far from this as possible.” He took a labored breath, “I can’t afford you all getting caught up in this.”

Dorian sighed, “I won’t be entirely without support. Mae Varus has gathered other Magisters that feel the same way we do. With more to our number we’ll be an actual faction in the Magisterium. I’ll teach them manners, take them shopping.” Dorian sighed, “It will be fun” he said in a flat voice.

The two paused for several moments to kiss each other as if it was their last time. Maxwell looked at Dorian, “You don’t have to go back Dorian. You put it behind you, you still could.”

Dorian smiled, “Give up a golden opportunity for martyrdom? Perish the thought.” Dorian handed Maxwell a crystal, he knew it was a communication crystal.

Maxwell threw it on the ground shattering it, “I don’t need you to become a Martyr! I don’t want to hear you through a crystal Dorian. I want to hear your voice next to me, always.” Maxwell shook his head, “I will give up the Inquisition if I have to! I won’t lose you!”

Dorian smiled putting his left hand on Maxwell’s face, “You are the man I love Amatus, nothing will ever truly keep us apart.” He still saw the tears in Maxwell’s eyes, “We’ll work this out Amatus, we always do.”

Maxwell held onto Dorian for dear life, afraid to let go. “Now let’s finish the good wine before the others get back.” Dorian whispered.

Maxwell looked at Dorian before he consumed him with kisses his groin bumping into Dorian’s. “Fuck the wine Dorian. I rather have you instead.” Maxwell grabbed Dorian’s shirt and pulled him along until the found a secluded corner that hid them almost completely.

Maxwell’s eyes were fixed on Dorian in a hungry stare, he then pushed Dorian up against the ivy covered trellis. His hands curled into the front of Dorian’s shirt, maneuvering him around in a circle before knocking him back into trellis again.

Dorian let himself fall back, Maxwell up against him, already wresting Dorian’s shirt up and over his head.

This man is everything... Dorian gave Maxwell a saucy grin as Maxwell carelessly opened Dorian’s shirt carelessly before reaching to open his own. “No foreplay Amatus?”

Maxwell’s bare chest joined Dorian’s before his hands fell on Dorian’s belt. “I need you Dorian.”

Dorian lifted his hips slightly as Maxwell tugged down his pants. “Is that a promise?”

Maxwell yanked off the belt, then almost in a feverish tug ripped Dorian’s pants the rest of the way open, tossing his hands on Dorian's chest. Maxwell's right hand slitherd their way down Dorian's pants. Maxwell loved it when Dorian wore no underclothes. The Teven felt Maxwell's lips nip at his neck. Dorian felt himself lean back, putting his hands behind Maxwell's head, watching with casual interest as Maxwell proceeded to loosen his own pants. “You know, you could have at least asked me about my trip,” Dorian teased.

“We can talk after,” Maxwell moaned, moving so that he was pinning the gorgeous Tevinter, and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Dorian’s cock.

“Oh, after, he says,” Dorian said, lightly mocking. “Well, I can see where your priorities are at the moment.”

“I can’t lose you, Dorian...” Maxwell muttered as he continued to stroke Dorian as their lips continued to lose each other in a sea of kisses. “Are you just going to stand there and play with me?”

It was tempting to say the least. Especially since Maxwell’s hand, squeezing and stroking Dorian, was having its usual effect. Yet, there was no mistaking the frustration in Dorian’s voice.

Dorian leaned up, offering his mouth. As Maxwell kissed him, he slipped his hand between his Amatus’ legs, running his fingers along the hard and silky length of Maxwell’s cock, as Maxwell continued to touch his. "No Amatus...No, not having me so easily as that! The kissing, and definitely the wanting!"

Dorian hummed contentedly as he laid his head back again as the two had their lips fight for dominance. Dorian closed his eyes as he felt Maxwell's lips drip from his jawline down his neck as he grabbed a first full of Maxwell's hair. “You know, I did just come from the spa and their glorious baths,” Dorian said. “So I’m very clean and lose.” Maxwell knew what that meant. What Dorian wanted, and he had no problem with complying.

Hands moving. Bodies shifting. Dorian felt himself being flipped around, his hands against the trellis, his fingers taking hold of the wood. The making of familiar soft sounds of pleasure as his Amatus, behind him, licking and proceeding to press his tongue into Dorian’s ass. Heavenly torture to say the very least and Dorian was short of breath by the time Maxwell replaced his tongue with fingers, drenched in a special oil of Dorian’s that he brought from Skyhold. Maxwell pressed his body against the Teven's, his hot breath prickled Dorian's neck. With what felt like moments, fingers were replaced by a smooth, hard, silky cock.

As Maxwell began to move, both felt something different. Strangely, both felt more hot and tight than usual, although Maxwell was still able to slide in Dorian smoothly. And, judging by Dorian’s soft groans, he was clearly enjoying it without any discomfort. Maxwell could feel his control rapidly spiraling away. He decided he would bring the man to a swift release. Hand trailing down, he took Dorian's cock into his fist. Saying Dorian loved it was the least of it. All those delicious sensations meshed together. “Amatus,” Dorian muttered, as his love's beautiful fingers worked deftly at his cock.

Then Maxwell felt Dorian's other hand wound into his raven black hair, twisting his head around, and Maxwell’s mouth consumed his. Another delicious sensation as Dorian greedily consumed Maxwell's lips.

The more friction, the hotter and tighter and more slippery both felt. Maxwell barely had the brain power to puzzle over it. All he knew was dangerously close to losing complete control. In another moment, he was going to come. But that wouldn’t do. Fighting against all instinct to the contrary, Maxwell pulled all the way out.

Dorian made a small noise of protest, “Ama... what are you doing?”

Maxwell didn’t want to admit that he’d been about to lose control. His hands already on Dorian’s hips, turning the man around, his voice was husky. “I want to look at you Dorian.”

With some maneuvering, they had changed positions so that Dorian's back was now against the wall, Maxwell to continue riding him. Maxwell held Dorian up, his back once more to the trellis, his arms holding Dorian’s up, as their bodies moved in tandem. Half-bracing Dorian against the trellis, Dorian’s other hand languidly stroking himself, Dorian stared down into those dark, chocolate brown eyes. 

Oh, Maker, he is marvelous.

Maxwell had assumed that a change of position would help cool his ardor, but Dorian was too hot, too tight, and too slick around him. Willpower was useless. His skin flared, thinking of Inquisitorial business was also useless. Overwhelmed, against his will, Maxwell suddenly came hard, shuddering and gasping, thudding his release deep into Dorian’s body.

After, somewhat dazed, Maxwell’s head fell forward, thumping forward onto Dorian’s chest.

Dorian looked downward at his Amatus, he always loved it when he made Maxwell come first. When his Amatus finally cracked open an eye, Dorian grinned at him, unable to stop himself from lording this small victory over his lover.

“So...you brought our favorite oil from home have you?” Dorian questioned.

Maxwell lustfully growled at him. Then reached for the container. His hand slick, he grasped Dorian’s shaft and enacted his revenge. He hadn’t let go of the oil's vial the whole time.

After the briefest of moments is Maxwell's hand became hot, slick and tight, it wasn’t long before Dorian succumbed to the pleasure, spilling his seed over himself and Maxwell’ hand. The screaming startled Maxwell enough to wonder if someone was going to come around the corner, to see what was going on.

Maker... spent, Dorian stepped down to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

A moment passed, then he felt Maxwell lips, kissing his neck. “My Amatus,” he murmured.

Maxwell laughed softly. Then shifted, moving so that he was curled up next to Dorian, his head on Dorian’s shoulder. An arm across the Dorian’s chest. Languid, Dorian’s fingers trailed along Maxwell’s back. “Alright Amatus, tonight we will talk about things and work it out.” Dorian purred.

Maxwell nodded as he knew it was time for the meeting so after a few brief moments of redress.


	4. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell talks to Bann Teagan and the Divine before Jospehine makes a hopeful request.

After getting dressed Maxwell kissed Dorian, “I will see you tonight.”

“Count on it Amatus” Dorian purred as he slowly let go of Maxwell’s hand.

Maxwell then came out of their secret corner and started to look to see if she could find the Orlesian and Fereldan Ambassadors. He knew he was going to have to talk to them and get a since of who they were and what they wanted for the Inquisition. He went up a flight of stairs, she saw the Divine talking to the Fereldan Ambassador.

Maxwell cautiously approached, “Divine Victoria? Am I interrupting?”

The Divine looked at her old friend and smiled, “Of course not Inquisitor, I was catching up with Redcliffe’s Earl. He is representing Ferelden at the Summit."

Earl Teagan gave Maxwell a hard look, “Inquisitor! Good to meet you.”

Maxwell smiled politely, “How are things in Redcliffe my Lord?”

Teagan looked at him, “Blissfully quiet, the Mayor conveys his greetings. Redcliffe remembers its savior.” Maxwell was happy to hear things in Redcliffe were doing so well.

Maxwell then looked at the Divine, “I will try not to keep you from more important matters but I need to speak with you.”

Teagan bowed slightly, “Very well, we will continue this later your perfection.” He then left the two of them alone.

The Divine watched the Earl walk off then looked back at Maxwell, “Many are frightened of the Inquisition’s power; but I will do all that I can to allay their fears.”

Maxwell looked at his friend, “Is there anything I can do to make your job easier?”

The Divine smiled, “Explore the grounds, let yourself be seen! The delegates need to put a face to the legends. I have much to do but I only say this; I may no longer be your spy master but I am always here if you require.” The Divine then walked off, Maxwell bowed as she left.

The Earl came back, “I’m glad you finally arrived Inquisitor, the crowd was anxious for news!”

Maxwell looked at him curious, “And your thoughts on the Inquisitions’ position?”

Teagan had a hard unchanging look like he did earlier, “The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold’s army remains. Ferelden can’t continue to ignore soldiers on its borders!”

Maxwell smiled, “I appreciate knowing where Ferelden stands.”

Teagan looked at Maxwell, “You are owed that Inquisitor especially here! These Orlesians will talk circles around you before you get a simple greeting out. I must wonder if any of it must be due to your family. I have heard you are married to the Tevinter Ambassador and have some sort of ongoing relationship with your Ambassador. I wonder if you keep your army intact so no one will try and invade Tevinter. It is whispered that some think that you plan to make Tevinter an Ally.”

Maxwell looked at him, his eyes narrowed, “That is not why we keep the army my Lord, we wish to make sure that Thedas is safe from any and all threats from all around. As for my family, it is true that I am married to the Tevinter Ambassador and I fail to see how the rest of it, is any of your concern. My husband is working constantly that Tevinter is no threat to the south end of Thedas. Your King came _personally_ to see me and told he wishes to keep the peace with Inquisition and one day see Tevinter become an ally to all of Thedas. Has something changed that I must reconsider if he has gone back on his word?” 

Teagan shook his head, Maxwell smiled, “Good, then I ask you not to talk of my family in that matter again _or_ suggest I would use the Inquisition as a means to hide ill intentions behind. If it is best for the Inquisition to be disbanded than that is what will happen! I will abide by what is decided here.”

Teagan realized he was outmatched, “I won’t keep you longer, we will have words enough when the Exalted Council begins.”

Maxwell watched the Earl leave, he now began to wonder what kind of future his family would have. Rumors were already spreading of him and he didn’t like what they were insinuating. Maybe it was best he disbanded the Inquisition and followed Dorian with Celeste and Josephine to Tevinter. They could have quieter lives and hopefully peace for everyone.

Maxwell looked around for the Divine, he knew she wanted to talk to him before everything was to start. He found her in a corner near a fountain up a small flight of stairs.

The Divine looked at him, “Will you walk with me?" They both did so, “They first time I came to the Winter Palace I was eighteen. I was dazzled! Such rich hangings, splendid marble columns, more golden lions than I could count! It’s all still here, still bright but I can no longer see that same palace.”

Maxwell could see sadness on her friends face, “And that makes you sad?”

The Divine looked at him, “It is easier on the heart to just see a building; now all I see is hands rubbed raw to make the gold gleam. Tears shed during the night over silk embroidery. Others over overlook them and forget their pain; but I am Divine and I cannot be blind.”

The Divine looked away for a moment and looked at a fountain and then the nobles. “They seek to tear the Inquisition down.” She looked at Maxwell, “You feel it no? Fear!”

Maxwell looked at them and then his friend, “Have we not made enough allies?”

The Divine looked at him, “If friends were so easily made and kept we wouldn’t need diplomacy. Our allies can be curdle to our faces and still dread the future. They fear nothing so much as the hand that directs it all.”

Maxwell then realized, what they all feared. “Mine.”

The Divine nodded, “Already your actions have begun to reshape Thedas, your influence is felt everywhere. It was a matter of time before they moved, I’m surprised it took this long. The Inquisition’s time is coming to an end.”

Maxwell looked at his friend and sighed, “The Inquisition, has done enough more than enough. Maybe it’s time to lay down our swords and go home.”

The Divine smiled, “We set out to restore peace and now peace is upon us. You and I have some so far in the darkness together. Maybe it’s time for us to live in the light that, would be a nice change of pace no? You have a family to enjoy and I have a nation to guide. Just know whatever you decide I will be honored to stand beside you.”

Maxwell knew it was time for the meeting so he headed over to the palace. He saw Josephine standing nearby and felt he needed to talk to her. He walked up watching Josephine write on her board with severe focus. She saw Maxwell approaching out of the corner of her right eye. “It’s quite a day so far, is it not?” She looked at him, “I’ve been speaking to representatives from everywhere.”

Maxwell had a concerned look on his face, “Have they been giving you trouble?”

Josephine shook her head, “Not at all, it is quite alarming. It means they are all saving themselves up for later. Would you walk with me? I would like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable.”

Maxwell nodded and the walked around the garden. Maxwell filled Josephine in on what was going on with Dorian and how he was planning to stay permanently in Tevinter. Josephine started to worry for Maxwell and his marriage. She knew how much he loved Dorian and how much it would hurt Celeste if Dorian didn’t stay in her life. However, she did know they would talk things out, they always did. So she wasn’t too worried yet.

Maxwell noticed in all his talking Josephine was fairly quiet. He stopped and looked at her, “What’s wrong Josie?”

Josephine started to walk a head a little bit, “The palace has been most accommodating, you are here after all at their assistance."

Maxwell got to the gates and looked at them, she took a deep breath and entered them, "But the ministers may…” Josephine shook her head “No, no more talk of the council. This meeting was meant to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion before the new baby is born. I rarely get time with just you as it is.”

Maxwell gave a quaint smile, “Then why is it I can still hear those wheels turning in your head?”

Josephine sighed, “Work carries a certain momentum. The truth is there is a small entertainment tonight. To which I may find a pair of invitations.”

Maxwell smiled, “You would like me to go with you?”

Josephine smiled, “Very much so, in all the years you’ve worked with Orlais you’ve had so little time to enjoy its culture.”

Maxwell smiled, “I wish you had warned me that game would take more work after Halamshiral.”

Josephine gave a coy laugh, “It’s strange though were somehow simpler times. With all that is happening, I promised myself a night out. “She smiled, “I would very much like to go with a friend.”

Max smiled at Josephine as he folded his arms, “And what is this small entertainment?”

“Something to ease our minds, I would very much like to surprise you with the details.” said Josephine in anticipation. 

Maxwell put his right hand on her growing belly as he smiled looking at her. “Thank you of thinking of me, I would be delighted to attend.”

Josephine light up like a dozen candles, “Splendid! I will arrange things at once!” Her face became a little more somber, “The past few years have been so busy, we have at least earned a few moments of rest.”

“A calm night out sounds fun.” said Maxwell.

The two approached Dorian and asked him to watch Celeste while they went out. Dorian agreed happily, he was eager to play with his special jewel, as always. Josephine then took Maxwell by the hand and once she got the invitations and took him to a concert hall. They had balcony seats so they could see everything perfectly.

Josephine had taken Maxwell to an Opera, a very loud opera. Maxwell had been to many operas with Dorian before but none were like this. When it was over Josephine clapped totally enchanted with what she’d just witnessed.

“Oh Bravo! Bravo!” Josephine cheered, nearly springing from her seat.

Maxwell had a very shocked look on his face, he wasn’t sure what to really make of it. He slowly turned his head towards Josephine who was enchanted by it all. She turned and smiled at Maxwell.

“This was your idea of a restful evening?” he asked.

“Oh wasn’t it lovely?" Josephine asked in a dreamy tone, "It’s been so long since I’ve gone to the opera, but tell me did you enjoy the performance?”

Maxwell wasn’t sure what to say to be honest, he didn’t love it but he didn’t hate it, either. “What I really enjoyed was watching you put your duties aside for a change.”

Josephine smiled, “I truly did, thank you for coming with me. It’s been too longs since I spent an evening doing nothing.”

Maxwell smiled as he leaned over and gave Josephine a passionate kiss, the thumb on his right caressed her bottom lip. “Ah here’s to nothing! May it happen to us more often in the future.” he said gently, thankful that Dorian didn’t come. Dorian would have given his opinion of the horrors of fashion of all the performers, how several key notes were missed and the failure of the writers that they failed to bring the story to life.

Fireworks lit the sky causing Josephine to tickle with excitement “Oh look, the encore signal!”

Maxwell’s face dropped horrified there was more to come. After the evening was over Maxwell walked Josephine back to her room. He gently kissed Josephine which caused her to be completely consumed by it. “I will see you later.”

Josephine grabbed Maxwell’s left hand and put it on her belly, he smiled feeling the baby moving around. It was giving pop shots on the inside. Maxwell put his right hand against Josephine's cheek his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck as he kissed her on the lips passionately.

It was a kiss of love, friendship and pride as a father. After a few moments, Maxwell watched Josephine enter her room before he left and walked to his own. When he opened the door Celeste was sleeping in a bed provided at the base of the steps. Dorian was reading a book on the bed, he noticed his husband coming in. “Ah Amatus, back from your evening out with our favorite Ambassador?” Maxwell’s face told him everything he needed to know.

Dorian smiled, “I’m relieved I didn’t go then.”

Maxwell nodded in agreement as he took off his shirt, which caused Dorian to throw his book on the bed as he got off the bed. Maxwell could feel Dorian before he saw him; smooth movement of hands around his hips. The moisture of ones breath on the back of his neck.

“I’m rather happy you've returned Amatus.” Dorian told Maxwell.

Maxwell could feel Dorian smile against his neck before those same lips pressed a searing kiss along his skin. He turned to capture those lips in a frantic and somewhat sloppy kiss. Excited hands and the eager press of hips moved to the sounds of quiet moans and happy, muffled laughter. Done with playful teasing, Maxwell gripped the front of Dorian’s shirt and pushed him against the wall. Another kiss and a firm press of his hand earned him an appreciative gasp.

“We need to talk Dorian” Maxwell said, trying with little success to hold back a moan as Dorian stroked him through the cloth of his breeches.

Dorian wasn’t surprised, “I know Amatus” he replied, his next moan mixing with a deep chuckle. “About what we are going to do next I imagine” he cleared his throat and flushed redder still.

Maxwell sighed, as he pulled away. “I’m willing to let the Inquisition go Dorian. It’s not worth losing you over.”

“I know you would Amatus." Dorian watched Maxwell sit on their bed as he scratched his head. "However I still think I have to do this alone.” Dorian groaned.

There’s a hard truth beneath his words, Maxwell watched as Dorian approached.

Maxwell gave a snort, “Dorian” Dorian lurched forward causing him to snatch Maxwell's lip, silencing him. 

The thumb of Dorian's right hand caressed Maxwell's check. “I don’t want you, Celeste” he shook his head as he sighed heavily. “or anyone else for that matter to get caught up in this.”

Maxwell knew what he was saying, Dorian’s father was one thing but if Dorian lost him or anyone else in the family, it would destroy him. Dorian was going to wage a war that he didn’t need anyone but himself to be caught up in it. 

Maxwell sighed, she scratched the side of his head, agitatedly, “I’m going to tell the council that the Inquisition needs to end. Have everyone go and find their own lives. Living in obscurity might be nice for a change.”

Dorian wanted to yell at his Amatus tell him that he needed to still run the Inquisition to help the people. However another part of him couldn’t find the words. Dorian wanted his Amatus at his side now and forever. Maxwell saw the conflict in Dorian’s eyes, the kiss that followed lingered. Dorian leaned forward just enough to nudge the tip of his nose until he earned the tiny smile he so desperately hoped for. “I must say Amatus, you continue to surprise me. Part of me still thinks this isn’t real to have someone who is so determined to _never_ leave my side.” he said, tilting his chin up to kiss Maxwell once more.

Maxwell smiled as he held Dorian's face in his hands. “It took me a lifetime to find you Dorian. I have no intention in losing you, ever.”

Maxwell's honesty threw Dorian off balance as it always did. There was no hint of sarcasm or ulterior motives. Dorian had become used to the game, to teasing, to being a port in a storm for someone with no intentions of staying beyond the reach of a bedroom door. Dorian had buried the desire for something _more_ so far down within him, Dorian barely recognized it. 

Even when it stood before him, and asked for nothing more than shared affection. The quiet proclamation of those desires spoken to Dorian by another even as the glaring hint of doubt flashed in those storm green eyes with every indication that Maxwell did not expect Dorian to share in that want.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, “Why is it that you are _always_ so damn good to me, Amatus?” he asked, playfully, but curious to hear it.

Maxwell gave a half-cocked smile, as Dorian sat next to him. “I,” Maxwell swallowed, startled by the struggle to speak. “You’re my soul, Dorian. I know you feel the same way too.” Maxwell held Dorian's hand which gave him a sense of security.

Dorian cursed softly as he realized Maxwell was right. He looked over and saw th grin spread across Maxwell’s face. He wanted to kiss that smile until his lungs burned for air and his lips ached. He pulled Maxwell towards him, fingers curled into the soft hair at the back of his head. It was rushed and bruising and left them both with an ache of another kind.

“You’re a bad influence on me honesty,” Dorian grumbled, as his body weight pressed Maxwell into the bed. Dorian's right hand placed itself on top of Maxwell's head as his left caressed his cheek. “I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

“What, I’m a bad influence?” Maxwell replied, pushing Dorian upward with his hip.

“Well, yes, I’m the evil Tevinter mage corrupting the Inquisitor's soul. That last bit loses some of its impact if we’re snuggling at a fireside or picnicking with a family in Minrathous,” Dorian fretted, as Maxwell rolled him onto his back. “Honestly, you don't care what will people think?”

“I don’t care what people think,” Maxwell replied.

Maxwell placed his palms flat against the sides of Dorian’s body and pushed himself up slightly. The bed frame groaned in protest and Dorian wondered for a brief second if it might give way under their combined weight. It wouldn’t be the first bed they broke with their fun. The press of Maxwell’s body against his made those concerns a fleeting memory. Maxwell's hands seemed hot to the touch, as they snaked their way inside Dorian’s shirt. 

“You are right about one thing,” Dorian said, hoping idle chatter would help him keep his composure a while longer. “Even though I am loathe to admit it.”

A chuckle rumbled against Dorian’s throat, followed by Maxwell teasing him with the scrape of teeth. “Only about one thing?” Maxwell questioned.

“Possibly others, but today I must say you are correct about you being my soul.” Dorian moaned as the two passionately kissed.


	5. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell plans most of his day to be with the Exalted Council but is interupted by one of Leliana's agents. Maxwell finds himself and the Inquisition in discovery of suspicious finding of a dead Qunari. Maxwell investigates to find out some interesting history of the elves and a stray Qunari faction?

When morning came Maxwell and Dorian got dressed. Maxwell asked Dorian to watch Celeste, he agreed since both Maxwell and Josephine would be with the Exalted Council for quite some time. Dorian was looking forward to tea parties and butterfly watching.

Maxwell met up with Josephine met up with each other and entered the hall that the Council was set to convene at. As always, Maxwell knew it was better if Josephine did the talking. Most of the morning was Bann Teagan preaching why the Inquition needed to be taken apart. The fear of them not only becoming a possible threat with an army but another sovereignty was a deep concern of his. However Divine Victoria butted in telling him he needed to give the Inquisition a moment to talk. 

“Thank you you’re Holiness!" said Josephine, "Now Earl Teagan as to your concerns”

The Earl almost immediately interrupted Josephine, “The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory you outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!”

Maxwell was disgusted with Teagans' determination to constantly have every word at the moment. “Our goal was to keep more Ferelden citizens from dying, _not_ to seize power.” Maxwell pointed out.

The Earl was unmoved, “You’re help was appreciated two years ago Inquisitor, now order has been restored yet you remain. Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing exactly the same thing with Grey Wardens in their ranks!”

The Divine and Orlesian Ambassador looked at him. “Your concern is ill founded”, spoke the Ambassador, “The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again.”

Teagan didn’t look impressed, “Of course “Orlais tolerates the Inquisition’s interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene still sits upon the Throne!”

The Orlesian Ambassador had a mind to slap Teagan and ask for a duel of honor. “Rest a shored Teagan, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition over steps its bounds!”

Maxwell scratched the back of his head as didn’t like where this was going, he started to feel like things were hopeless and lowered her head on the desk. “Unlike Ferelden however, Orlais understands these were the well intentioned mistakes of a young organization.” Josephine noticed Maxwell's distress, she knew he was sick of all the bureaucratic crap.

Teagan spoke, “An organization in need and a guiding hand. Yours no doubt!” Maxwell looked at Josephine, his temper starting to get to the boiling point.

An Inquisition agent came into the council room, she had pale skin almost white hair. Maxwell looked up at her, the agent leaned in close so she could whisper. “Pardon me Inquisitor, Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private.”

Maxwell was now confused, how was she going to pull this off. She was in the middle of a meeting and the Divine was right in front of him. “The Divine is sitting just right up there?” 

The agent nodded, “Yes, and was once your spymaster!”

Maxwell looked at Leliana who gave him a grave and serious look; he now knew this was urgent. Maxwell looked back at the agent. “It’s a pressing matter your worship!” the elf insisted.

Maxwell turned his head to the council as he stood up and bowed. “My apologies, an urgent matter has come to my intention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?”

Josephine while stunned kept a calm demeanor, “I…of course Inquisitor”

Maxwell then walked away and Ambassador was confused, “This is highly irregular.”

Divine Victoria looked at the Ambassador “Perhaps, it would be best if we took a short recess?”

Outside a crowd had gathered and Maxwell walked over to see what was going on. Inquisition guards were posted at the door to keep everyone out. Maxwell walked in seeing Leliana the Divine was already inside.

Leliana turned to him, “The guards said we should both see this, and it appears she was correct.”

Leliana had knelt by a dead body was on the floor of a man, a Qunari, in strange armor. “A Qunari warrior in full armor.” She walked over to Maxwell, “How did he get into the Winter Palace?”

Maxwell didn’t know what to say or do since he knew very little about Qunari. “Would the Iron Bull know anything about this?”

“I asked” said the Divine “and he as surprised as we are, since becoming Tal-Vashoth he has had no contact with his people, he seems frustrated for not knowing more.”

Maxwell looked at the body, “So what would the Left Hand of the Divine see when she looked at this?”

Leliana looked at him, “This is a Qunari Warrior not a spy, part of the Antaam; Qunari military. Most of his wounds come from someone using magic, yet at least a few are from a blade. He was badly hurt separated from his allies and made it here before he died, but how?”

Maxwell didn’t like this, he just wanted to deal with Council and deal with Inquisitions fate; which in turn would decide his family’s fate. Now with a very suspicious Qunari death, this was not only going to complicate the Inquisition's fate with the council. He could feel that this was the moment that the Inquisition was needed again. 

Maxwell rubbed his jaw as he looked at Leliana. “We need to find out what’s going on. Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?”

Leliana didn’t pleased but she knew Josephine could do it. “Josie will be fine, it’s all speeches and posturing for the first few days anyway. I will extend the recess for as long as possible, I will also have our friends ready themselves for battle if need be.”

Maxwell nodded as he sighed nothing could be simple. “Do you think that’s likely?” Leliana looked at him, “I think the Exalted Council is going to be more exciting than we intended it to be.”

Maxwell looked around and the ground, he knew he was going to find a blood trail. He followed it back to where it came from. He followed it till he came to a room and opened the door, inside it was an Eluvian.

He was shocked _, how did an Eluvian get inside the Winter Palace of all places?_

Maxwell went back to his room and put on his old Enchanter mail armor. He grabbed his staff as Dorian walked in. “You thought you could leave without me? I don’t think so Amatus.”

Maxwell looked at him, “You don’t need to get caught up in this Dorian. Why don’t you watch Celeste and I’ll…”

Dorian shook his head, “I don’t think so, I have arranged for a nanny to watch her. I’m not missing out while you have all the fun.” he insisted. Dorian quickly changed and grabbed his staff and they both left the room. Maxwell had summoned Iron Bull and Varric to his room to meet up.

Maxwell looked at them, “I found and Eluvian in a room of the Winter Palace, I think that’s where the dead Qunari came from. I suggest we check it out.”

Bull looked at him pumped, “Alright! Let’s check it out then!”

Maxwell led his friends to the room he found, he then looked at them. “I suggest we go into and see where it leads to find the source."

Varric and Dorian nodded in agreement, They all followed Maxwell to the Eluvian walked through it, they were in the crossroads like Morrigan had showed Maxwell two years earlier. However this time it was brighter with the sun in the sky. There was what seemed to come out onto a rocky ledge that lead to different paths and different Eluvians. Maxwell and the others noticed that the blood trail led up a rocky flight of rocky stairs.

As they went up the stairs Maxwell could see another Eluvian. “The blood trail leads to this mirror!” Maxwell touched the mirrors surface and it illuminated brightly. He walked through the mirror and the others reluctantly followed. The mirror led to an Elven temple, it was in ruins.

“Alright, let’s see where this guy came from.” said Bull.

Maxwell marveled at it, “Elven ruins, not even sure we’re in Orlais anymore.” He and the others ran up several flights of stairs leading upwards to a door way that led out.

  
Bull gave a happy groan, “Oh this going to be fun! Getting the gang together again to kick some ass!”

Maxwell found another dead Qunari body, “Another Qunari, just like the one in the Winter Palace.” he analyzed aloud.

  
Bull looked at the body gave his own careful inspection, “He’s a Kari-Shok a foot soldier; must have been in the same squad.”

Varric followed after Bull but the Qunari was blocking the top of the stairway. “Right behind you Tiny" he noted as Bull moved aside, "try not to obscure the battlefield.” said Varric teasing.

Maxwell smiled, he’d missed Bull and Varric and their enthusiasm. Maxwell stood up and realized they had came out had brought them to a beautiful green valley, mountains, with an astonishing view of a crystal blue lake.

A flight of stairs went down and to a balcony that had another Eluvian. In the center of the Eluvian were stone statues of Qunari and burn marks and an open Eluvian. A huge explosion could be seen from a hill top in the distance. The earth shook from the force of it, Maxwell was slow to examine the Qunari statues and the burn marks. The Qunari were frozen in battle stances.

“Scorch marks everywhere, this is the work of a mage.” he realized.

Dorian looked around as well, “A powerful one, I can still feel the heat crackling.” He agreed.

“We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them.” said Maxwell

Maxwell then entered the next Eluvian. Bull wasn’t sure about going through so many of the damn things but he did it anyway. When they emerged from the Eluvian they came upon a bridge that appeared to be missing its center. On the other side was an Elven temple and the Qunari seemed to be fighting somebody but Maxwell couldn’t figure out from the distance, who. “Over there Qunari! If we want to know why they are here we have to get across to that island.” He walked up to try to get a closer look and noticed a pedestal.

Maxwell looked around trying to find a way to cross to get to the island. He saw a flight of stairs downwards that led to another Eluvian and she went down and in it. When he got through he was at a different part of the ruins and up a flight of stairs was a guardian. He seemed to be a warrior of some kind veiled in purple energy, since he was clearly long since dead. As he went up the stairs he saw there were more of them. All together were about half a dozen, as he got closer the guardian spoke to him in Elven.

As Maxwell got closer the guardian, "Atisha'all vallem, Fen'harel elathadra" Maxwell's eyes widened in surprise, they were Elvhan like the one's at Mythal's Temple! Maxwell felt himself drawn to these ghosts from so long ago. 

Dorian’s interest was now peaked, “The elves bound a spirit here…it feels old, very old.”

Maxwell glanced at Dorian, “What does it want?”

"Nuvenas mana helanan, dirth bellasa ma." the spirit continued, 

Maxwell wanted to answer the spirit but all he got out was, "We're visitors, we mean you no harm, we didn't mean to disturb you.'"

It was at that moment that the spirit took hold of it's double handed maul in both hands and along with the other spirits attacked Maxwell and his friends. It took a considerable amount of effort before everyone was able to subdue the spirits. Maxwell's face looked pained as he felt horrible he had to kill such old spirits. This was the last thing Maxwell wanted to do, he didn’t want to hurt any guardian of the Elven culture.

When the battle was over Maxwell looked around, “I think that spirit considered us intruders.”

Varric looked at Maxwell, “To be fair we are.”

Maxwell was sad to see more waste of this culture lost to darkness and the ages. “It must have been sent to guard something.”

Maxwell looked around and came across a sealed doorway with a detailed design. A green orb glowed in the center of it, Maxwell used his mark to unlock it. As the mark unlocked the door a wash of powerful magic carried an impression of welcome. Images flashed before him: Elven slaves, fleeing to this place in ancient times, greeted by others who then tend their wounds.

Words were not so much heard by felt in her heart: **“Fen’Harel bids you welcome. Rest, knowing the Dread Wolf guards you and his people guard this valley. In this place, you are free. In trusting us, you will never be bound again.”**

Maxwell felt a jolt which caused him to cry out in pain from his mark. The door slowly dissolved, revealing a hallway and another Eluvian. Maxwell shook his hand, “That was like veil fire, it claimed this was a refuge for Elven slaves.”

Varric was in shock, “You mean the ancient Elves kept slaves? Maker’s breath! One more thing never to tell Daisy.”

Maxwell knew who Daisy was, he'd extensive talks about Kirkwall over a game of wicked grace. “This whole valley was sanctuary created by the Dread Wolf Fen’Harel. This doesn’t make sense In Dalish legends Fen’Harel is the god of misfortune.”

“Fen’Harel?” questioned Dorian, “The Dalish elves god of misfortune?”

Maxwell began to wonder _‘_ _Was Dalish legend wrong about the Dread Wolf was he actually something completely different?_ _’_

Maxwell turned around and walked through the Eluvian. He came to another part of the ruins, he looked around and looked at a stair case. He went up a few flights, he saw a purple apparition and ran after it. He ran up a flight of stair and it disappeared next to another dead body of a Qunari.

Maxwell examined the body looking for clues as did Bull and he saw a few. “Cuts all over the back, he was killed by surprise.”

Maxwell nodded in agreement, “This couldn’t have happened long ago, the blood isn’t even dry.”

Maxwell walked up to another door that was exactly like the last one where he had to use his mark to open it. He did so again and again a wash of power magic carried this time a pang of hope. Images flashed before her: a man in wolf skin standing with a group of freed slaves, clasping on one’s arm in friendship.

Once again words were not as much heard but felt in his heart: **“Fen’Harel has been falsely named a god. But is as mortal as any of you. He takes no Divine mantle, and asks that none bestowed upon him. He leads only those who would help willingly. Let none beholden by choice.”**

Again Maxwell felt another pop to his hand as the door dissolved! He shook his hand as he saw that the hallway led downward by a set of stairs.

The energy began to flow wildly, “This is Fen’Harel, helping former slaves a mortal not a God.”

Bull was left to wonder as well, “Kinda interesting that this Fen’Harel had to _specify_ he wasn’t a god.”

Varric had to chime in, “Ordinary guy saves people, accidentally founds religion. Sounds a lot like the chant actually.”

Dorian looked around as they descended down the stairs but he couldn't see a whole lot. "Sounds like Fen'Harel sounds like quite the rebel the old elven gods must have loved simply loved that." he said with sneaky grin. 

Maxwell went down the stairs not knowing what he would find. He went down several flights of stairs till he found the same type of door again. He wasn’t liking these doors, they were making his mark hurt. He used his mark again on the door to dissolve it.

Again he was washed over with powerful magic that carried a sense of bitter furry. The images that flashed before her were: Elven mages enslaving tens of thousands, making arrogant proclamations of Godhood.

The words once again are not so much heard but felt in her heart: **“The Gods, our Evanuris, claim divinity, yet they are not but mortals powerful in magic who can die as you can. In this place. We teach those who can join us to unravel their lies.”**

The door popped and dissolved, Maxwell’s mark flowed wildly again with energy. He shook it trying to make the pain go away. The room was dark with an Elven artifact hanging from the ceiling. It glowed with green energy like her mark revealing a pedestals in the middle with statues around the room. 

Maxwell looked inside, “This claims the Elven gods were just Evanuris. Powerful but completely mortal mages.”

Bull looked at his friend, “Whoever ran this place was trying to rebuild the slave’s confidence, get rid of old propaganda.”

Maxwell did think that had merit “If that’s true, Fen’Harel was teaching these slaves the truth about these false Gods.” Maxwell was now starting to wonder about everything he ever knew about the Elvhan and what he was taught in history.

When Maxwell got close the artifact exploded with energy, illuminating the whole room. Maxwell’s mark reacted with it and she shook it, the mark dripping with energy. Maxwell cried out in pain, his mark flaring up with some force.

“Are you alright Boss?” asked Bull

Dorian walked up to him grabbing Maxwell’s marked hand, looking at it. His face clearly showed he was concerned for him. “Amatus, are you hurt?”

Maxwell looked at everyone, “I’m alright although it felt like the Anchor stuck me.”

Dorian smiled at him faintly, “Do be careful where you wave that will you.”

Maxwell smiled as he was touched by Dorian’s concern. He turned around and headed back to the pedestal, he saw an object on it and took it. Immediately after doing so, guardians came and attacked them not happy that their sanctum had been entered and treasure taken. After the battle Maxwell and the others left the ruins going up the stairs and out. “This looks like this could fit on the pedestal on the broken bridge!”

Varric had a thought “This place is creepy.”

Once out Varric smiled, “So where getting the band back together, that’s exciting.”

Don’t tell me the Viscount of Kirkwall misses skulking about and shooting people?” Dorian questioned with a smile on his lips. 

Varric smiled, “You’ve never been to the Viscount’s Keep have you Sparkler? Spend two hours there and you’ll be glad to be shot at.”

Dorian chuckled, “Here we go again, what a change from the Winter Palace. A clear sky a beautiful view, and...yes! Fields and fields of Strip Weed as far as the eye can see! 

Maxwell gave Dorian a curious look, "Strip-what?"

Dorian crinkled his nose as he sneezed, "Strip Weed terrible stuff. Looks like grass, stings like a knife and causes soars if you so much as brush up against it. So of _course_ everyone in Minrathus insists it makes a very decent tea." he growled. 

They ran down the stairs and went back to the Eluvian and ran to the other back to the bridge where the pedestal was. Maxwell hoped he would be able to activate the trigger on it to connect the bridge to the Elven Temple so she could see what the Qunari were doing there. When he placed the idol the pedestal the pedestal lowered as did the gate and the missing piece of the bridge rose up. As they came across Qunari warriors attacked them; Maxwell saw them first with they rushed out of the temple.

“Qunari!”

The Qunari fought hard but in the end were no match for Maxwell and the others.

They went cautiously into the temple not knowing what they’d find. The Qunari were fighting more of the Temples’ guardians. As they went deeper in both the Qunari and the Guardians attacked them. It took quite some time to kill everyone in the temple.

When it was over Maxwell had questions, “Why did those Qunari attack the Inquisition on sight?”

Bull looked at him, “No idea, they weren’t Tal-Vashoth though. This might be a rogue group who think they are following the Qun.”

As the walked through the temple, Maxwell marveled at it's beauty. It had trees in it and all kinds of growing life. He went up one flight of two flights of stairs where there was a large open room with a statue of the Dread wolf looking at one of the walls. On the walls were large murals of a man dressed in a wolf’s skin helping other elves. Maxwell found them festinating and walked up to them to get a closer look.

“That’s Fen’Harel, removing the face marking of a Dalish elf?”

Varric was curious as he looked around seeing cobwebs, layers of thick dust. “Isn’t this place older than the Dalish?”

Maxwell looked away from the wall and looked at Varric. “Maybe the markings used to have a different meaning?”

Maxwell looked around and saw at the base of the statue was a switch to press but when he did nothing happened. He knew there had to be more to it. He found a stone tablet not far that talked about when the fade’s fire was lit the wolf’s gaze would point to the way. Maxwell looked at the wolf statue and noticed it was looking at a certain brazier. He walked up to it and used his mana to light up veil fire, he then had an idea. He walked back to the wolf statue, he pressed the button at the base of the statue which made it chime. The statue moved itself to the right revealing a staircase.

Maxwell looked down them, “What’s this?”

Maxwell went down them and the others followed revealing another door that her mark would have to open. He knew this would hurt and he held up his hand. The mark took hold as a wash of power magic carried a sensation of determination **.**

Images in his mind flashed by: ** _Former slaves in ranks with Fen’Harel, armed and strong. Their skin is clear: their face tattoos; the Elven Vallaslin are gone._**

Once again words are not heard but are felt in his heart: **“The Brand of the Evanuris can be lifted from you, that all may know you oppose their cruelties. None here are slaves, all are under our protection. All may choose to fight.”**

Again there was a pop of the door and Maxwell’s anchor flowed wildly with energy. He shook his hand trying to gain control of it as the door dissolved. As they entered the room they entered was an armory. Weapons everywhere Maxwell was amazed at the elven people’s strength.

“Hidden weapons, these freed slaves actually fought back against the Evanuris who were posing as gods.”

“Interesting word Evanuris, if all it means is mage leader then well…they were basically Magisters.” said Dorian as he looked about and descended the stairs. Everyone passed Maxwell as he leaned against the wall for a moment. His hand was in pain after the last flare up.

Varric looked at him and could see the coloring his face and been washed out. "You okay?"

Maxwell looked up a Varric giving a small nod, "I'm fine Varric, honest." he answered, before moving from the wall and looked around finding a stairway downward. At this point no one could say anything, they were just amazed at the real history at the Elven people. Maxwell looked at the stairway downward. It led to a room with more weapons and an Eluvian and more Qunari.

After the battle Maxwell found a letter on one of the bodies. “This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because these Eluvian connect to Halamshiral.”

Dorian was shocked, “So they are aiming for the Winter Palace.”

Maxwell looked at him, “It was some sort of infiltration there’s no other details.”

Bull wasn’t happy and groaned, “This is crazy! They’re acting like we’re at war!”

Maxwell snapped his head around, “Are they?”

Bull looked worried, “I don’t know boss, I wish I did.”

As they walked around Maxwell was determined to find out why the Qunari were here. “Let’s look for anything that explains why the Qunari came here before we go.”

Maxwell found a room that looked like sleeping quarters, since there were several bunk beds and tables and chairs.

He found a letter on one of the tables, he looked at it “A note about an unknown intruder coming through an Eluvian. They turned spirits against us then fled, two parties then. The Qunari and a mystery party determined to stop them.”

“It must be a mage” said Dorian, “They killed in any Qunari who were in the way and let the spirits do the rest.

“Two parties then? The Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them.” Maxwell questioned.

Maxwell wondered if this mystery agent was someone who could be an ally for them if he could talk to them.

“Come one we have to warn people of the Qunari’s designs on the Winter Palace.” said Maxwell.

Finding nothing else of value Tiatria decided it was time to go through the Eluvian. Maxwell found his way back another part of the Elven ruins and they worked their way back from where they came from to the original Eluvian. Bull had some thoughts he wished to share.

They found another Eluvian that led out of the temple and to the Winter Palace itself.

************************************************

Maxwell had Cullen, Josephine and the Divine meet in a private room to report on everything that was known so far.

Cullen looked at friend, “One dead Qunari is bad enough but now we have more and their hostile!” He looked at the others who looked worried.

Josephine looked puzzled, “This makes no sense, the Qunari aren’t friendly to the Inquisition but…they have no reason to attack us.”

“They also have no reason to be here or using Eluvians at all.” said the Divine. 

Cullen looked at The Divine, “I had the mirror placed under guard your Holiness!”

The Divine looked annoyed, “Cullen please just call me Leliana!”

Cullen looked like he swallowed a frog, “Yes your…err…Leliana.”

Maxwell looked at them and sighed, “I just wanted the Exalted Council to go smoothly.”

They all looked at Maxwell, Josephine looked at the others. “We must insure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations!”

Josephine had a worried look on her face. “The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state.”

Cullen looked at Josephine, “I’m certain you can sooth the noble’s ruffled feathers once we solve the real problem.”

“Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!” Josephine snapped.

Josephine looked at Maxwell, “Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims! We could lose everything.”

Maxwell looked at Josephine and sighed, “I know we are asking a lot of you Ambassador, I promise we won’t make this harder on you than necessary.”

Josephine’s face saddened, “My apologies, I will attend to the Exalted Council.” The Divine looked at Maxwell, “While Josie does that, we will investigate.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “We? Your Holiness?”

Leliana sighed, “You too Josie?”

Maxwell looked at them, “I’ll head back to The Crossroads, we need to find out what the Qunari are doing and why they attacked.”

Cullen looked at Leliana, “I’ll have a quite word with our honor guard.”


	6. The Qunari Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell goes back into the Eluvian to find out more about the Qunari's plans.

Maxwell closed the door to the room as he shook his head walking away. This was too much to figure out, Qunari plot, his mark going berserk and a mysterious ‘ally’ helping them.

Maxwell left for the courtyard and saw Dorian sitting a plush couch next to the salon. Dorian's face lit up when he saw Maxwell. "Always wounderful to see you, Amatus." 

Maxwell looked at Dorian as he sat on the opposite couch scratching his head. "What is this Ambassadorship about, exactly?"

Dorian was examining a chess set that was on the table between them. "I believe my Father set it up, but...the Imperium certainly didn't object." Maxwell moved a pawn on the chess board as he listened. "They'd love for the Inquisition to fall apart. So they're happy if it seems they consider this council a waste of time."

Maxwell looked up at Dorian surprised, "That...makes no sense."

Dorian moved his own pawn as he looked at the board, "No? If dread Tevinter _actually_ pushed for the Inquisition's end, everyone else would disagree on principal. So they send a nobody pariah and hope for the best. Makes perfect sense to me."

Maxwell watched as Dorian's knight captured his bishop, "Any thoughts on the Exalted Council?"

Dorian gave a catty smile, "A few. Divine Victoria needs a new tailor, for one." Maxwell smiled as he found Dorian's criticism on Leliana's robes ridiculous. "From the paintings of Leliana in that enormous robe, you'd think she was pregnant." Maxwell burst out laughing as he laid back into the couch. Dorian had a clever smile on his lips, "It could cause a delicious scandal." After a moment Maxwell sat forward as he shook his head, to shake the laughter out of his head. "As for this whole Exalted Council business, well.." Maxwell noticed Dorian's face become more severe, "I warned you once that no one would thank you for saving the world." Dorian's face saddened as he sighed, "Sadly, I'm always right."

Maxwell's bishop captured Dorian's queen, "So long as the Inquition's around to remind them they're not really in charge, they'll never sleep comfortably. Whether they have the guts to take action? I suppose we'll see." Dorian then looked up at Maxwell curiously, "How is your mark?"

Maxwell looked around to see if anyone was around. He then pulled off his left glove. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Dorian gave him a glance before looking back at his hand. “I’m more concerned about the damage it’s doing to you.” he could see the mark had eaten more of the skin on Maxwell's hand.

Maxwell shook his head, “I’m fine Dorian, just using the mark to open those doors wasn’t the smartest thing to do.”

Dorian gave his husband a serious look, “I don’t think you are judging the severity of the situation you are finding yourself in.” he noted as Maxwell put his glove back on.

Celeste ran up to them both grabbing Maxwell’s pants “Daddy up!”

Maxwell picked her up as he sat Celeste on his lap. “I am taking this seriously, we have a threat of mass proportions if the Qunari succeed with whatever planning.” Dorian leaned back slightly as he folded his arms, he listened intently as his love spoke. “I care more about what happens to all of you, with what the Qunari are planning. then me, Dorian. That’s how it should be and how it will be, always.”

Maxwell put Celeste down, she wandered off to towards a small picnic blanket that had a tea set.

Dorian stood up and walked over to the toddler and sat on the opposite side of the blanket. “Well unless you haven’t noticed, which I highly doubt, I _do_ care. We can’t afford to lose you, Amatus.”

Maxwell nodded as he watched the two, “The Inquisition won’t lose me…”

“I’m not talking about the damn Inquisition!" Dorian snapped, "I’m talking about us!” Dorian pointed out, “Celeste, Josephine, our son _and_ me! _We_ can’t afford to lose you, it’s that simple!”

Celeste looked up at the two, Maxwell was about to argue back but she interrupted him. “Daddy, Papa no mads.” She scolded.

The two looked at the toddler shocked Dorian looked at her then Maxwell. “She takes after Josephine on that one, Amatus.”

Celeste looked at them, “Tea! We have tea!”

The two smiled at each other as they looked at her. She set out two extra tea cups and saucers. Maxwell sat down next to his daughter. Celeste pretended to pour tea in their cups, Dorian giggled, “Make sure you hold the lid of the pot so it doesn’t fall off. You wouldn’t want tea everywhere would you my Jewel?”

Celeste smiled at him as Dorian helped her hands to find the proper hold. She giggled biting her lip as she put the pot down and bunched her hands into her dress. She took her tea cup and noticed Maxwell, “Daddy sit up, pinky out!”

Maxwell blushed as he sat up straight and held out his right pinky as he took the cup to sip. Dorian gave him a catty smile, “Honestly Amatus, you should know proper etiquette by now.”

“There you two are”

Both turned their heads to see Josephine, Celeste got up and ran to her.

“Mama!”

Josephine smiled. “Hello my darling, are you being good?”

Celeste pulled her Mother by the hand, “Tea party Mama!”

Josephine smiled as she looked at the set up, Maxwell got up and smiled at his daughter. He knew with Josephine’s belly size it would be hard for her to sit down or get up. “Celeste, Mommy has to help Daddy with something. We’ll come back later and play, I promise.”

Celeste didn’t look happy as she put her fingers in her mouth. Dorian tapped the tots shoulder and she turned around.

Dorian smiled at her, “We still need finish our party my jewel. I believe you haven’t served any cookies.”

Celeste gave a faint smile as she wondered over and hugged her Papa. Dorian gave a signal with his fingers for them to leave before she turned around again. The two quickly left as Dorian kissed the side of his little girl’s head.

Maxwell and Josephine walked out of the room and walked over towards a large patio covering. Josephine gave a small smile, “I will be able to help Divine Victoria keep the peace with the Council for a little while. I don’t know how long it will last though. Teagan is trying to make every effort to see us disbanded. I don’t know how to keep him at bay so you can do what it is that you need to do.”

Maxwell folded his arms, “Can you try to get Lord Cyril to help to quiet him? I’m sure with you talents for speech you can someone prompt him to speak for us favorably.”

Josephine looked at him, “I can try but there can’t be any guarantees that it will work however.”

“Well we can at least try.”

Josephine nodded as he put her right hand against her back for support. Maxwell lowered his arms, “Come on Josie, I will take you to your room so you can lay down.”

Josephine shook her head, “I’m fine”

“Don’t argue with me” he interrupted.

Maxwell took Josephine's hand and walked her to her room. He helped lay on her right side with her back facing him. Maxwell began to rub her back, causing her to moan. Slowly Josephine felt heat coming from his right hand as he rubbed. She loved it when he did this, it always got the knots and pains to go subside. Josephine struggled not to go to sleep as she felt her body loosen up like jelly. All Maxwell got from her was groans and moans.

Josephine opened her eyes and saw two small ones looking at her. She smiled as she grabbed her daughter’s tiny hand.

“What can I help you with my darling?”

Maxwell leaned over and saw Celeste on the other side of the bed. “Why hello there”

Celeste looked at her Daddy, “Mama hurt?”

Maxwell smiled, “Mama’s back hurts a little, I’m helping her feel better.”

Celeste looked at him with a curious look, “Magic?”

Josephine giggled “She’s onto you, Daddy.”

“Mama take nap?” Celeste questioned.

Maxwell smiled, “That actually is a good idea. Would you like to take a nap with Mama?”

Celeste nodded as she tried to climb up onto the bed. Josephine helped her and snuggled up with her as Celeste wrapped her hands around Josephine’s belly. Celeste rubbed it and patted it with her right hand.

“Baby nap”

Maxwell smiled at his daughter, he looked over at her as he looked at the doorway. Dorian was leaning against the frame with his feet crossed. Maxwell leaned over kissing his dozing Daughter’s cheek. He then kissed Josie’s before he left the bed.

Dorian stood up straight and followed Maxwell as they left the room and down the hallway.

“Get the others we’re going back to The Crossroads. We’re going to see what the Qunari are up to and see if we can find out more information about this other party that is inadvertently helping us.”

“I will see to it Amatus but please be careful with how you wave that mark of yours, hmmm?” said Dorian.

*******************************************

Upon re-entering the Eluvian Maxwell and the others ran following the trail making a left to a new Eluvian. They saw Qunari enter an Eluvian from a distance, he needed to know what they were up to.

Bull moaned, “Alright, let’s see where they were going!”

They went through the Eluvian when they came out the other side there were Qunari on the other side and they attacked. Maxwell noticed as he was fighting they were in the Deep Roads.

Varric looked around, “How did a mystical elven mirror lead here?”

Maxwell looked around at the dead bodies and at the ruins themselves. “We need to find out what these Qunari were up to. So let’s go see, shall we?”

They ran further into the ruins looking for anything to give them a clue. One room they entered looked like there was a cave in on a Grand Stairway that led somewhere but it was now impassable. Maxwell back tracked out and went another way down a stair way that looked like it was under construction. Maxwell then reached a landing of the stair case and looked at it all. There was no further way across that he could see. However it gave a spectacular view of what the Qunari were up to. “Look at that! The Qunari have a huge operation here!” Maxwell could see they had been mining for quite some time.

The cavern around the shook as debris fell over head. “Cold stone, dark tunnels, and surrounded by _extremely_ hostile Qunari.” Dorian said out loud as Maxwell was trying to find a way across to the Qunari’s mining operation. "Not the place I'd have chosen for a romantic homecoming, Amatus." 

Maxwell looked back at Dorian with a clever smile, "Wandering into peril is practically how we met."

Dorian's eyes lit up, "Oh, yes. Practically a second honeymoon." he teased. 

Maxwell walked down what he thought was a tunnel that may have gone downward. "I'm just happy, you're back. It was hard being on my own again for so long."

Dorian gave a catty smile as he struggled to see in the dark. "Well, yes. Being deprived of me for so long would test anyone." Maxwell walked back to Dorian slightly slipping on some rocks.

He rose Dorian's right hand and kissed it, "We'll spend time someplace nicer when we get through this. I promise."

Dorian liked the sound of that as the thumb of his left hand caressed Maxwell's bottom lip. "A promise, is it? Don't think I'll forget. Halamshiral's guest suites are legendary. I've always wanted to try a wyvern-down bed. Can Josephine arrange something?"

The cavern around the shook as debris fell over head. “You can practically feel it can’t ya? All that rock above your head, Maker I hate fighting underground.” Blackwall said out loud.

Dorian gave a slight chuckle, "And you _wanted_ to become a grey warden?" 

Blackwall gave Dorian a rather irritated look, "Did you want to become a Magister?" he groaned. 

Dorian personally felt that question totally absurd, "No, but I can't walk away from the Magisterium. There are responsibilities I..." Dorian caught himself, "Oh I see, very clever. Look at us both taking on burdens of life, et cetra." 

Blackwall looked at his sword for a moment, "It's not so bad. One of us will spend his lifetime fighting against howling, relentless monsters..." 

Dorian sighed in bordem, "And you'll be fighting Darkspawn"

Blackwall gave Dorian a rather snide look, "I know which I prefer, Pavus."

Maxwell looked at the two, "If you two are done?" he questioned before he turned around seeing a doorway and ran inside. His mark flared up again causing him to scream. Blackwall ran over to Maxwell helping him to his feet.

Blackwall looked at Maxwell's hand. “Are you alright Inquisitor? Your mark seems to be flaring again.”

Maxwell shook his hand trying to get it to stop, “Well then maybe it can make itself useful down here.” he groaned.

Dorian on the other hand took this as something more serious, "Solas may have pretended to know what the anchor was, Amatus. It's dangerous and unpredictable at best." Dorian took Maxwell's left hand and looked at it. "Maybe I should take a closer look at it. Maybe between the two of us, you and I can find some way to slow it down."

Maxwell shook his hand trying to get it to stop, “Well then maybe it can make itself useful down here.” he groaned.

Dorian on the other hand took this as something more serious, "Solas may have pretended to know what the anchor was, Amatus. It's dangerous and unpredictable at best." Dorian took Maxwell's left hand and looked at it. "Maybe I should take a closer look at it. Maybe between the two of us, you and I can find some way to slow it down."

Maxwell had grimmer thoughts about what this meant, however he nodded his head. "We'll see once we get back." he said as he was able to stand unassisted they pressed forward as they looked for a way to get through to the other side. “The Qunari were definitely up to something, excavating that cave in maybe?” Maxwell questioned.

Varric looked around and didn't find one piece of the cave he liked, “Great, we’re in the deep roads! I feel myself getting dwarfier by the minute!” Varric looked up at Blackwall, “Did I just sprout a beard?" Varric shook his head in disgust, "Aahhh…I hate caves!” Blackwall just laughed and patted Varric on the back as the came across a nest of spiders. Varric sighed, “Well this place is all kinds of fun!”

When the spiders were dead they found a deep cavern. It really was dark but Maxwell decided against it and turned left and found an easier way. He found excavated caves and bridges that the Qunari had built.

Varric looked around, “What are the Qunari doing in a place this awful?”

No one answered him for no one truly knew. Blackwall then found a way farther down but she would have to make several jumps and they weren’t little.

Maxwell jumped down the first time which was about six feet and then ran till he saw a campfire. It was farther down however a slightly farther jump down from a ledge. Maxwell could see someone wasn't too far off next to a campfire. “Look someone up ahead!” he said then jumped down again.

The man jumped getting up with his sword, “Stay back!” The man then seemed to calm down, “Wait, your hand.” He looked a little younger then Cullen and his hair was shaved down low. He had Ferelden clothes on him. “Are you the Inquisitor?”

Maxwell looked at him curiously, “Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone one surrounded by Qunari.”

The man put down the sword and approached him. “We don’t have much time.” He warned, “Please what the Viddasala is doing, you have to stop her!”

Maxwell had been studying with Bull about the Qunari, their roles and their culture. Maxwell looked at the man, “The Viddasala? That's a high ranking Ben-Hassrath, if I'm not mistaken.” Maxwell looked at the others, “They specialize in studying magic and learning how to stop or seal it.”

The man looked at Maxwell, “Not anymore.” He shook his head, “I don’t care if you serve Fen’Harel or not. Someone has to stop her!”

Maxwell looked at the man confused, “Why do the Qunari think the Inquisition serves Fen’Harel?”

The man lowered his head as he shook it, “I don’t know, your friends right? It made as much sense as anything.” The man looked away, “We’ve had agents of Fen’Harel causing trouble all over the crossroads. Sabotage.” He looked at Maxwell, “Making spirits attack us, I assumed the Inquisition was their army. That you came here because Fen’Harel told you to.”

Maxwell still looked at him curiously, “Who are you exactly?” The man looked at her.

He took a breath, “My name is Keran, Ser Keran once. I was a Templar in Kirkwall until I joined the Qun.”

Maxwell shook his head in disbelief, “You're Qunari?”

Keran looked at Maxwell as he held his hands. His face showed great pains. “Kirkwall was…madness, chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline. Protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan it’s as mad as Meredith was.”

Maxwell remembered hearing of the madness as he still lived in the Ostwick Circle, he could only imagine the full scope of the madness.

Maxwell gave a curious look, “What is it you want me to stop?” he questioned.

Keran looked at him, “This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for…have you ever heard of Saarebas?”

Maxwell looked at him, “Dangerous thing, that’s what the Qun calls your mages, right?”

Maxwell looked at the others, he wasn’t liking the sound of this, “Even as a Templar I have never seen the powers Saarebas can unleash.” He threw up his right hand in disgust, “And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium! A lot of lyrium.” Keran looked at the floor as he shook it. His right hand rubbed his forehead as he spoke. “Something called: Dragon’s Breath”

"What's Dragon's Breath?" Maxwell questioned.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, "From what I've heard it's a type of explosive."

Keran looked at Maxwell, “There’s more to it than that, but I couldn’t find out what. The Qunari don’t like it when you ask too many questions.”

Dorian gave a nod, "Understandably, we have have people passing trade secrets around, can we?"

Maxwell looked at Keran, “Where are we? Why are there elven mirrors in the Deep Roads?”

Keran looked at Maxwell, “This place is close to a place like a lyrium spring. The more we mine the more there seems to be. As for the mirrors I don’t know. Maybe the elves were mining here too.”

Maxwell's narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing down here?”

Keran sighed, “The Qunari wanted me to teach them everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use.” Maxwell saw how the Chantry put it to use and he didn’t like it. Cullen freed himself from it and he hoped he’d never go back. Keran looked at Maxwell, “I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more, I’m not sure how. Maybe they got to the carta.”

Maxwell folded his arms, “The Qunari can’t be mining their own lyrium it kills anyone who tries, other than dwarves.”

Keran gave the mage a wary look, “It killed the Qunari at first. The Qunari have a discipline only the Tranquil can match and they’re quick learners. They figured it out.”

Maxwell shook his head, “I’m not sure I can stop the Qunari from using lyrium.”

Keran sighed shaking his head, “The lyrium is only part of the Viddasala’s plan Inquisitor. She said it would save the south. That can only mean one thing…an invasion.”

Maxwell felt like someone gave him a swift punch to the gut. ' _How would he stop something like that?'_

“This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They’re using Gattlock the explosive power in round casks to mine. They don’t have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply you can prime the Gattlock and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames.”

Maxwell nodded lowering his arms, “Alright, I will try to stop them from here.”

Keran looked at him, “I doubt my blessing counts for anything now but Maker watch over you. Deep stalkers and cave-ins will cut off re-enforcements but they will still come when they hear trouble. You have to got to find the Viddasala to end this war, before it begins.”

Maxwell looked at Keran with concern on her face, “There is no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You better get moving.”

Maxwell looked at his hand which was flaring up, “Let’s go, we have a lyrium mine to ruin!”

Maxwell opened a set of doors that led out to the mine. Maxwell went up a set of stair to the right fighting off deep stalkers. As they worked their way there Varric grumped again. “It’s so dark don’t Dwarven ruins usually glow with lyrium or lava, whatever is running through the walls?”

They crossed the bridge and fought any Qunari who tried to stop them. Maxwell was careful about doing fire spells around the gattlock bombs. He didn’t want to blow anyone up. If he could time it right, he would set a bomb up to explode using his fire magic to blast any Qunari advance. He and the other advanced as fast as the enemy would allow. Eventually they got to the central supply like Keran had talked about. 

Maxwell gave everyone each a primer, “Here! Each of you take one! If we each take a bomb and set it up we can blow it up at the same time. This will ensure they won’t have any time to recover!”

Maxwell’s body was tiring and she could feel it. Before anything could be done however a Saarebas attacked them. Maxwell and others gave it all they had to beat him. He had never seen a Saarebas before. It fought with such savagery, such brutality it seemed as if they never would defeat such a creature.

Maxwell had never seen such magic before it was like lightning, energy, and a vacuum of air all at the same time. Still Maxwell and the others fought till Saarebas fell but not before Maxwell was blown into a wall. As Maxwell thought he was about to die a moment before the creature fell. He'd been blown back, his back smashing against a wall.

Once his eyes began to focus, Maxwell looked at the Saarebas. He saw that it once was a living creature. A collar around it's neck to mark it as an animal. Its lips sown shut as if its words was poison. It's horns cut off to show it wasn't worthy of the title, Qunari.

Seeing such a thing reminded Maxwell that even though he had a friend was Qunari. However in the real world of the Qunari were about order and place. Cullen and Cassandra could live in such a world, however, for Dorian and himself, this Qunari world, their futures were going to be guaranteed a life of shame and humiliation. It was a world he would not like to live in.

Blackwall ran to Maxwell looking him over, “Are you alright?”

Maxwell had a head wound that was bleeding pretty badly. He nodded as Blackwall helped Maxwell to his feet and he put his weight onto his staff.

Maxwell looked at everyone, “Let’s do this!”

They all went to were the Gattlock bombs were. Each bomb was next to where there was a main support structure to the mine. When Maxwell tried to walk away after he set the primer she almost fell flat on his face.

Dorian saw it, “You alright Amatus?” Maxwell shook his head for now he was seeing double.

Dorian and Blackwall both picked Maxwell up and ran as the bomb went off! Luckily no one else had set their bombs off yet. “We’re going to have to do this one at a time. Beat everyone’s ass set a primer and run. He can’t see straight!”

The two looked at each other as they helped Maxwell walk, Blackwall helped Maxwell put his right arm around his neck. Dorian held onto Maxwell's staff and his as he quickly went back with Varric to help with the bombs. 

Blackwall turned his head, “You ready Inquisitor?”

Maxwell nodded Blackwall set his Primer, then Dorian, lastly Varric. Everyone ran found another bridge to run across. The bombs went off causing debris to come down from the ceiling. They found a pathway and ledges to jump down to follow. Blackwall would turn around with his back facing out. He didn’t want Maxwell to get smashed if his back hit a rock.

They found what looked to be lower walkways of the Deep Roads to follow. Blackwall watched as Maxwell moved his arm off his neck and attempted stand up properly.

Maxwell looked at Blackwall, “I’m better, I can see fine now.” Blackwall handed Maxwell a poultice, from his pack. Maxwell placed it on his wound. 

As they progressed farther down they saw a camp fire and another Qunari since it was a single warrior this one wasn’t too hard to beat. When the Qunari was dead Maxwell and Blackwall examined the body.

Varric looked at Maxwell, “What was he doing down here?”

Maxwell got up looking at him. “I don’t know Varric but it looks like he didn’t get very far.” They then followed the path and continued down till they found stairs that went up. “So!” said Maxwell with a sarcastic smile on his lips, “Who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we are probably at war with the Qun?” He turned around looking at his friends,“Anyone?” Maxwell was hoping someone would volunteer.

Maxwell looked at Blackwall who held up his hands, “Don’t look at me!”

Maxwell looked at Varric who stepped back shaking his head, “Na uh, you handle Cullen!”

Maxwell sighed lowering her head while shaking it. “They’re going to kill me.”

Maxwell and the others walked into a part of the ruins that was an overlook. It was dark but with her hand flaring up provided some visibility. The floor shook as they walked, debris fell from the ceiling. As they walked around Maxwell found a turn to the right and he looked down to the end of the hallway. At the end of it was an Eluvian. Maxwell and the other sighed with relief. Maxwell ran for the Eluvian till he got a little dizzy.

Blackwall put his right hand on Maxwell's shoulder to help him stay stable. “Are you alright?”

Maxwell had his right hand on his forehead shaking his head. “Yes, just a little dizzy. I need to lay down when I get the chance.” Maxwell then walked through the Eluvian and the others followed suit.

When Maxwell came through the other side everyone with him went their separate ways, except for Dorian. Dorian was going to help Maxwell walk back to their room. Dorian opened the door that led to the main plaza. Once there Maxwell got changed. Dorian had Maxwell sit on the bed so he could tend to Maxwell's head wound. When it was cleaned up Dorian saw that it was superficial and didn’t need any other further attention.

Maxwell watched as Dorian looked at his marked hand, he could see the anchor's mark was spreading and he didn't like the look of it. Maxwell pulled his hand away as stood up, "I need to go and talk to Cullen and the others." Dorian could tell with the mark spreading, Maxwell was on borrowed time. 


	7. What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian examines Maxwell's hands and sees it's getting worse. Maxwell updates Josephine and the others on what they found about the gaatlock and the mine. A disturbance causes Lord Cyril and Bann Teagan to alert Maxwell and the others which causes Maxwell to go back into the Eluvian again.

When Maxwell came through the other side everyone with him they went their separate ways, except Dorian. Dorian opened the door that led to the main plaza. Neither saw Josephine anywhere so they took the opportunity to go to their room. There Maxwell took off his gloves and sat down in a chair leaning backing taking a moment to relax. Dorian poured a pitcher of water into a basin and grabbed a towel, he then put the basin on a table next to Maxwell and knelt down.

“Are you alright?” he questioned looking up at Maxwell, he could see that Maxwell was tiring and the mark flaring up wasn't helping.

Maxwell sat up as he leaned forward, “Yes, I’m fine Dorian.”

Dorian inspected Maxwell’s hand as he cleaned it. Part of Maxwell's hand had turned to the same color of green as the anchor's energy. It was like it was in its own way going gangrenous. Dorian the stood up and checked Maxwell’s head but there was nothing serious.

Dorian used the towel to clean the blood of Maxwell's forehead. “I think a healer should look at your hand to see if....”

Maxwell shook his head, “I doubt anyone here is going to be able to figure anything out Dorian. It’s not like there are experts on this kind of thing.”

Dorian looked at him, “It can’t hurt to have someone look at it. You can’t pretend like nothing is happening, it won’t solve anything. Besides I’ve been reading from several different libraries around Minrathous. I have found somethings on the subject.”

Maxwell looked at him with a curious face. “Oh?”

Dorian leaned over giving him a kiss, “Things with the fade are always unstable but anything that is connected to the outside its element become dangerously unstable at best.”

Maxwell had a very good idea what that meant. He sighed as he looked at Dorian and gave him a passionate kiss. His right hand cradling Dorians’ left cheek, “Then there can’t be any help for me, Dorian.”

Dorian shook his head, “Nonsense, I have more books that I have brought with me to read. I’m going to try and help you control it. I won’t lose you to this!”

Maxwell saw Dorian’s tears in his eyes, all Maxwell could do was give, a half smile. Dorian gave a twitch of his nose as he helped Maxwell out of the chair to stand. “Go give our dear friends an update and I will start to read about finding a possible solution.”

Maxwell smiled at Dorian as he walked away looking for the others, when everyone got together Maxwell told everything he found out so far.

Cullen was leaned over the table as he listened. Leliana held her hands behind her back.

“Dragon’s Breath, the Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors.”

Josephine tapped her quill to her chin, “But what does it mean?”

Cullen pushed himself up from the table as he put his sword on his pommel. “Who knows Qunari agents to move through Eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already.”

Leliana looked at him concerned shaking her head. “I still don’t understand why are accusing the Inquisition of serving Fen’Harel.”

Maxwell looked at Leliana and sighed his fears of old were coming back. “Corypheus set himself up as a god maybe someone who knows elven history is doing the same.”

Josephine looked at the others. “But how does that implicate us? What made them decide the Inquisition serves this Fen’Harel?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Hopefully we’ll learn more after we’ve stopped them.”

Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at Josephine.

“Let’s see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we save them from this Dragon’s Breath!”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “We must find out what this Dragon’s Breath is first.” She then looked at Maxwell, “For now our only lead is the Qunari leader Viddasala.”

The door opened and Bann Teagan and Ambassador Cyril came walking down the stairs. Josephine looked at them surprised.

“Gentleman!”

Cyril bowed, “My apologies Lady Josephine, there has been an incident with one of your soldiers.”

Teagan exploded as he looked at Maxell. “HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN THE INQUISITON WAS NOT TO INFORM THE COUNCIL OF THE QUNARI CORPSE!”

Cyril looked at Maxwell, “Although Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter.”

Teagan looked at Cyril like he was about to punch him into next week. Teagan looked back at Maxwell pointing at him. “But now your own guards are attacking servants! You have over stepped your bounds!”

Maxwell looked at him with a blank face for he had no idea what Teagan was talking about.

Maxwell looked at Teagan with a nod, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention gentleman. I’ll see to this personally.”

Cyril bowed, “Thank you Inquisitor, Orlais stands to assist the Inquisition as always.”

Teagan looked at Josephine still hot, he held up his arms. “Secrets and lies! Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition?” He then looked back at Maxwell, “You act as if you are the solution to every problem!”

Teagan shook his head, “How long till you drag us into another war?” he questioned. 

Cullen had enough he was tired of Teagan’s rants, he got into Teagan’s face. “I think this enough my Lord don’t you? We’ll look into the matter now if you please, leave us.”

Teagan stared at Cullen for a moment then at Maxwell who had his arms folded before he and Cyril left. He turned around looking at Maxwell, “Are you alright?”

Maxwell nodded as he rubbed his face being tired. “Yes, we need to go see this for ourselves before this gets worse.”

When they came upon the scene there was already a crowd gathered. A set of Inquisition soldiers were keeping the crowd back as Maxwell approached. He saw two Inquisition soldiers talking as there was a wounded male elf on the ground.

A male soldier with broad shoulders walked up to him.“One of the Orlesian soldiers tried taking one of our people Inquisitor.” He saluted and bowed his head, “We’ve secured the area.”

One of the Orlesian guardsmen walked up to Maxwell, “This is the Winter Palace!” He looked at the Inquisition Soldier “You cannot simply seize control whenever one of your guards attacks a servant!”

The Orlesian guard gave Maxwell a hard look. The Inquisition soldier looked the Guard.

“The Inquisition is handling this! When some noble commits a crime of fashion you can take over.”

The female elf was the same elf that alerted him to the first Qunari body. “I was only asking what he was doing!” The injured elf got up, “And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition’s dogs you attacked me!”

Maxwell didn’t know what to make of this really. The soldier looked at him, “How would you like us to handle this Inquisitor?”

Maxwell then noticed something, “That barrel there? Where did it come from?” The male looked at him, “I was ordered to bring wine for the guests.”

The elf agent looked at him hard, “You’re lying!”

Both the Orlesian guard and the Inquisition soldier watched the two. The Orlesian guard looked at her, “You Inquisition guards are completely out of control!” he folded his arms looking at Maxwell harshly.

The Inquisition soldier looked at him, “No, in control! Keep talking and you’ll find yourself in chains!”

Maxwell could see this going nowhere fast. He looked at the Orlesian guard, “I will take the servant in for some questioning.” He didn’t want any more fighting in the palace.

The guard looked at him with a highly insulted look on his face, bowed. “As you say Inquisitor, Lord Cyril will hear about this!”

The soldier then walked away, the agent handed him a note, “I found this by the barrel, I can’t read the language.”

Maxwell looked at it after a moment he realized he was being watched. He turned around to see Leliana behind him. Leliana was off in the distance next to a bush and one of the buildings. Maxwell walked up to her as Leliana looked at him.

“Did you resolve the problem with guard?” she questioned.

Maxwell sighed, “The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled gaatlock barrels into the Winter Palace.”

Leliana looked at Maxwell with a happy face, “Smile Inquisitor, there are many eyes upon us! At least we know the true extent of the Dragon’s Breath.”

Maxwell shook his head curiously at Leliana, “How is it you’re still smiling?”

“Years of training as a Bard Inquisitor. We cannot show weakness now, enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between two friends.” she explained.

Maxwell looked at Leliana with a smile, “You think the Dragon’s Breath is these gaatlock barrels?”

Leliana nodded, “Of course, a surprise attack even through the Eluvians would have met fierce resistance. But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the south would be leaderless vulnerable to attack. This is what Corypheus should have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. An attack as swift and as unstoppable as a dragon.”

Maxwell now started to worry. How clever were the Qunari? How was she going to stop them? How was he going to outsmart them?

Maxwell handed the note to Leliana, “One of our agents says she got this note from one of the servants who were carrying the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing.”

Leliana took it, “Let me see, I picked some up from the Iron Bull even though he says my accent is atrocious.” After a moment, “This are orders for positioning the gaatlock in the Palace.”

Leliana read the note aloud, “When duty has been performed report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.”

Maxwell wasn’t looking forward having to back through the Eluvians again. He sighed, “If you we’re going to stop the Viddasala and find this Dragon’s Breath this is our chance.”

Leliana nodded, “Good, while you do that I will have agents locate more of the gaatlock barrels and have them move them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts we must see where else this dragon can strike.”

Maxwell walked back out into the courtyard and saw Dorian still sitting by the couches. Dorian noticed Maxwell as he sat on the opposite couch. He could see the ware on Maxwell's face, "This time of year, it'll be difficult find a caravan to go all the way back home." Dorian looked at Maxwell as he gave a catty smile, "Maybe a sea voyage?" he pondered, "I could get captured by burly Qunari pirates?" Dorian watched as Maxwell looked at him, "That would be fun." 

Maxwell sighed as he stood up, "We have to back into the Eluvian Dorian, stop the Viddasala."

Dorian nodded, "I know, I'll meet you there after you gather the others." Maxwell gave a nod as he walked away.

*************************************

When Maxwell stepped through the Eluvian he saw a pathway form in the distance in front of him. He ran around the bend again to go up the path. When he went up the pathway there were book shelves all along the either side of the plateau where an Eluvian stood.

Maxwell realized this was the place, “An Eluvian marked by a bookshelf.”

Maxwell looked at some of the book titles, he wondered if he could take some of them with him or if they would disappear if he took them through the mirror. Maxwell touched the books and could feel the wisdom in them. Maxwell wished he had the time to read them all. He knew he didn’t but, he wish he did.

“This should be it.” Maxwell said as he looked at the mirror.

Bull smiled, “Good! Time to get some answers from the Viddasala!”

Maxwell went through the Eluvian hoping this would be a short trip. When he came through the other end he was in a bigger library! It had a ceiling above it with a large amount of bookshelves on either side. Tables and chairs for one to sit and read. In front of Maxwell was a wall that had caved in and huge statues of two ravens faced him.

Maxwell looked around in awe, “Is this some sort of old elven library?” No one could answer him, “Let’s hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this.”

Dorian looked at it all in wonder, "Look at this place, now that we have so many samples...how hard would it be to build Eluvians of our own?" he questioned.

Bull shook his head, "No." he didn't want to think of Tevinter getting a hold on anything like this. It would cause havoc everywhere. 

Dorian shook his head as he held out his hands, "But think of the-"

Bull stood in front of Dorian giving him sideways glance, "Nope!" he affirmed. 

Varric looked at Dorian, "How about we have Tevinter stay away from the elven mirrors, Sparkler?" Dorian crinkled his nose, "I knew this one apostate in Kirkwall you would've gotten along like a house fire."

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "Is that approval? It's hard to tell sometimes Varric." Dorian looked at his friends, "After these past few years, it would just be good to create something magical is also helpful for a change."

Maxwell smiled as he folded his arms, "I know what you're thinking Dorian, but there are a lot of people out there that would abuse them."

Dorian put his hands on Maxwell's chest, "Come now, we could visit each other on a whim? Think how much fun life would be if I were always a step away!" Maxwell smiled as he kissed Dorian passionately afterward, the thumb of Maxwell's right hand caressed the Teven's bottom lip. "I don't think I have the strength." he whispered, causing Dorian to smile.

Maxwell noticed books on the tables and looked at them. He hoped maybe the Viddasala was looking for something and had used them. Maybe they could give him an idea of what he was looking for. Maxwell found a few books called: Vir Dirthara: Exile of the Forbidden Ones, Homecoming and Signs of Victory.

What was she looking for?

They then went ahead between the raven statues down a staircase. They walked across to where there was another set of stairs. Maxwell saw a red spirit at the base of it. As he approached it he didn’t have any feelings of fear or caution like he usually would coming across a spirit of the fade. Maxwell felt this spirit was different somehow.

When Maxwell approached it spoke to him, “Andaran atish’an Mirthadara Elvhen.”

Maxwell smiled, “More ancient elven.”

The spirit spoke, “If you wish honored Elvhen I shall speak so your friends understand. I am study, I am a learning thirst. Come know what has not been lost. New words, new stories the Qunari would not approach but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge we congregate by the lower gate.”

Maxwell looked at the spirit in wonder, “What did the ancient elves use this place for?”

Maxwell had so many questions and the spirit had answers, "This is the Vir Dirthara, the living knowledge of the Empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place where it parts are in disarray.”

Maxwell looked around, “What happened to put this place into disarray?”

The spirit spoke, “The Vir Dirthara was made with world and fade. When they sundered so did we paths broke, knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped, I preserved their last words.”

A cold chill shot down Maxwell’s spine, “What were these old elves last words?”

The spirit’s voice echoed, “What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me! The floor is gone! Do not let me fall…do not let me…on this spot. That is all.”

Bull shook his head, “Thanks, it really paints a picture.” he said as he looked around his environment. Bull was already unsettled by being in an area that resembled the fade, spirits and no one knew what else what could be waiting.

Maxwell looked back at the spirit, “I’m looking for a Qunari named Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?”

“Viddasala yes, she uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place but they seek to know the veil.” the spirit told him.

Maxwell had a surprised look on his face. “What does Viddasala want to know about the veil?”

“I regret I do not have more information." said the Spirit, "I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not fought with myself for some time.”

Maxwell looked at the spirit curiously, “I could learn so much about the ancient elves. What were they like? How long is their history?”

“I will try to recall honored patron but there are gaps…breaks… Greetings, laughter, Emma Enasal…Forms out of air, light, memories. Aneth Ara! So many Broken paths at every…missing, missing, missing! I cannot, I cannot…there is no more! Apologies I knew all once. We knew with the break or fragments new, since the fall.”

Maxwell was appreciative to even get that much, “We’ll be going now.”

“Know this, an unknown person not of the Qunari recently woke the librarians.”

Maxwell tilted his head, “An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen’Harel?”

“The Librarian’s facilitated learning before the fracture…before the fall. Now beware them, they are unwell.” Maxwell went up the steps behind the spirit across a broken bridge was Qunari.

“They're, Qunari!” said Maxwell while looking puzzled, “On that upside down Island?” Maxwell used his mana to move the stones on the ground to form a bridge across.

Varric narrowed his eyes to see better, “It looks like a camp up there? Down there? Shit this place is weird!”

When the stones fell into place everyone crossed. Unfortunately there weren’t enough to fix the whole way across.

“I was able to fix some of the steps." Maxwell told them, "There should be more. We need to look around for more. The introverted Eluvian should lead to the Qunari.”

Maxwell turned to his left and went down a make shift stairway of fallen brick that led to another Eluvian. He followed the pathway around making a one hundred and eighty degree turn around to the bottom of it. When they got to the Eluvian they went through and came into a courtyard. It had several mirrors around it. Along with book shelves and an Elven artifact that looked like a metal tree; in the center. By the artifact he came across a book. He picked it up and read the title: Vir Dirthara: A Flowering Imago. Maxwell knew Dorian would have loved to have read it but there wasn’t time. He put it back down and looked around. Maxwell ran for the Eluvian that was right in front of him across the room. Maxwell then turned and looked decided to look at the other books to see if there were anymore leads for them. There wasn’t much but he looked through the other Eluvians.

Maxwell went into a different one that showed a broken tower. In the front of it was another stone tree that was an artifact. Beyond that were stairs that lead upwards. Maxwell found another Eluvian and went through he came into a Sundered Hall of the ruins. Maxwell took a look around and saw a doorway and took a left. He followed it out and made a right and saw some sort of swarm of insects covering a body. He and the others walked up to it. The bugs scattered when they came close. It was a corpse long since cleaned and bones were left behind. Maxwell turned around to investigate further. He followed around till he found a pathway going upwards. Maxwell then climbed with the others behind him, he was hoping to find something, anything to lead them to Viddasala. Finally, they came up to a flat plateau of ruins and he looked around. There were broken walls that she went around and saw a body. This one looked fresh, he ran to it.

Maxwell knelt down examining it, “This Qunari is dead but there isn’t a mark on him!” Maxwell looked ahead of himself and saw another Eluvian in front of him.

Bull looked over Maxwell's shoulder, “Wide eyes and that look on his face, he was scared shitless!”

Maxwell stood up when he saw another Archivist spirit. It floated just in front of the Eluvian. Maxwell walked up to it hoping it would have answers. “Welcome, listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. How could the Dread wolf cast a veil across the world that wakes and a world that dreams? The Evanuris will send people, they will save us! When have you last heard from the Gods? When the veil came down they went silent. What is this veil? What has Fen’Harel done?”

Maxwell looked at the spirit in shock, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are these records saying that Fen’Harel created the veil between our world and the fade?”

Bull looked at Maxwell dumbstruck, “You’re saying some guy just made the veil?” He shook his head as his thoughts over took him. “We must have been ass deep in demons before then!” Maxwell looked back at the spirit who had disappeared.

Maxwell went back the way he came going down the stairs and found a library. Maxwell went through some of the books but didn’t find anything promising. He kept looking around till he saw a broken pathway across from where he was. Maxwell noticed more stones and had them rise high up to where the bridge was.

“These blocks are heading to the upside down Eluvian!”

Bull watched them rise and form into place. “Creepy and helpful but creepy.” Maxwell smiled having his eyes move back towards Bull.

Bull shook his head, “Why are these blocks moving where we want them to?”

Maxwell turned around looking at them. “This is a place of learning maybe this Vir Dirthara is helping us find what we need.”

Bull looked at him looking away from the stones. “That’s what's even weirder.”Maxwell wondered around the library looking at the books.

Varric looked at Maxwell as he read some of the titles, “Do you think we can take some of these books with us?”

Dorian smiled looking at him, “I know right! I would love to read these and found out the most tantalizing secrets.” Maxwell looked at Dorian, “I don’t think they are actually books, more like dreams of books.”

Bull got a sour look on his face, “How about we leave all the creepy weird fade shit where we found it!”

Maxwell smiled at Bull as he shook his head before looking back at Varric. “Even if we could take them, they’re probably written in ancient elven which not even our people can read.”

Varric picked up a book looking at the cover, “I’ve never read an elven novel. I wonder what kind of stories they told.”

Maxwell gave a teasing smile, "Probably some stories of the Dalish that would even make even Dorian blush."

Dorian snickered, "I doubt it."

Varric put the book down as Maxwell left the library. He followed Maxwell out as they went up the stairs and back through the Eluvian. When they came through the Sundered Hall there were more Qunari waituing for them. Maxwell hated to do it but he had to use his mark against the Qunari. It was already unstable as it was but, Maxwell had to do it. There were just too many of them when it was over everyone checked themselves for injuries. They all then worked their way down to the previous Eluvian that led to the Courtyard.

When Maxwell got to the middle of it next to the artifact it discharged. That caused Maxwell's hand to flare up and he cried out in pain. Maxwell looked at his hand and saw that his mark had spread from his wrist, to his forearm. After a few moments Maxwell stopped holding his hand and stood up straight as Bull walked up to Maxwell. He put his right hand on Maxwell's back looking at him. 

Maxwell could see the worry in Dorian's face, “It your mark again isn't it? Are you alright?” Dorian looked at Maxwell's marked and and noticed the anchor's energy seemed to be eating away at the leather glove.

Maxwell pulled his hand away as he looked at Dorian taking a deep breath. “The pain stopped.”

Varric could clearly see the concern on Dorian's face, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Maxwell answered before he continued to walk on. Neither Bull or Varric believed it, they could tell something was going on, but, Maxwell didn't either want to acknowledge it or talk about it.


	8. Truth's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell confronts the Viddasala and finds out more details. As he debriefs Josephine and the others, Maxwell is forced to confront his own mortality, as will Dorian and Josephine.

Maxwell went back through the Eluvian that had the broken tower. Last time he visited there wasn’t anything there. This time he saw something, he went through and ran to the staircase. Maxwell saw another dead Qunari, he looked over the body. “More dead Qunari with more terrified expressions.” He ran up the incline and saw another archivist spirit at the top.

When Maxwelld did, “Welcome and listen to the words of those who last walked this place! If we get out of here I will end Fen’Harel! After he held back the sky to imprison the Gods the dread wolf disappeared. Lies! We must tear down the veil! The cities, the pathways without magic they’re crumbling. You’re wasting your time. Fen’Harel has turned our empire to ruins!”

Maxwell looked back at his friends, “So the ancient empire collapsed because the veil weakened magic.”

Dorian looked at his friends, “Like damning a river really. When you rely on the water all your life, what happens when it disappears?”

Varric shook his head, “Inquisitor you let even a handful of scholars into this place and you’ll rewrite everything…I mean apart from all those other times you rewrote everything.”

Maxwell saw an Eluvian in front of him, he had to chance it at this point. 

Maxwell walked into the Eluvian hoping it would lead him to where he needed, wanted to go! When they came out he saw ruins to what looked like a ruined castle. An Eluvian could be seen in the distance. Maxwell walked out to the edge and looked around.

Bull walked up behind him, “Floating crap magic, magic mirror crap, evil demon crap!” Bull’s words got more heated as he spoke. Maxwell looked to his right and found a pathway that went up. Bull growled, “When this is over I’m going to need someone to hit me with a stick again!” Maxwell smiled as he shook his head, he loved Bull and how he processed things.

Varric looked at Bull, “Whatever works for you Tiny!”

Bull growled, “Next time we get the gang together let’s do a Dragon instead! Dragons _are_ fun!”

When they got to the top it looked like the ruins of the inside of a temple. Maxwell saw document on desk, he walked over to see what it was. It might have been something the Viddasala would want. They seemed to be written in Qunlat and he couldn’t read it. But they looked like to be research notes of some kind.

“This looks like technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?” Maxwell wondered aloud.

Maxwell showed the notes to Bull he looked them over. Bull paced around as he read the notes.“They’re real technical I can’t make out any either." Bull looked at Maxwell as he slightly shook his head, "Something about magic that’s it.”

Maxwell left the notes where he found them and continued to look. He turned to his right and ran till he came to an end he looked to his right and saw a path way downward and followed it. It curved a bit to the right as it reached the bottom.

Maxwell found more bricks and used his magic to make them form the rest to the bridge. “That should be enough steps! Let’s go and see if we can reach the inverted Eluvian now.”

They retraced their steps going back through one Eluvian and when they went down to go through the last one a group of Qunari were waiting for them.

Maxwell and the others fought them off, he did his best not to summon a fade rift. Maxwell didn’t want to use his mark if he didn’t have to at this point! It was hard because the Qunari were hard. Maxwell used all his strength in magic to kill every last one of them. He used fire and ice mainly to fight them. He hated the Qunari Shock Troopers the most. They were huge and had massive weapons that went with them. When it was over he needed a minute. He sat up against the wall and drank from his skin of water. Everyone looked at Maxwell as he was breathing pretty hard.

“Are you okay Boss?” Bull questioned.

Maxwell looked at the Qunari wetting down some of his hair. “Yeah Bull I just need a minute.”

Dorian looked at Maxwell as he could see his face growing more pale. It was eating him inside knowing his Amatus wasn't fine, that he was determined to brave or pig headed, he wasn't really sure. However much Dorian wanted to tell the others about what was happening, he knew it was Maxwell's place to say something, not his. 

Maxwell got up after taking one last swig from his skin. “Thanks, let’s go.”

All three watched as Maxwell walked towards the Eluvian. Varric looked at the other two, “Come one our fearless leader awaits!”

Bull stood next to Dorian, "He's dying, isn't he?" he asked in a low serious tone.

Dorian sighed as his breath hitched as he fought back tears. That was all Bull had to hear to know the truth of that question. "He's trying to be brave for everyone" Dorian told him before he walked on, "for whatever good that does."

  
  


Maxwell walked up to the Eluvian and touched it with right hand. Maxwell loved how it felt like water to the touch. After a moment he went through. Maxwell and the others were back in the courtyard he then noticed ghostly apparitions appearing from the bookcases. Maxwell had his staff at the ready, he looked around seeing them they looked like the aspect of the Nightmare demon.

“They’re the Librarians!” Varric wasn’t sure how he was going to use Bianca in this. “Not good!”

Maxwell used his fire magic against them it seemed to work on one till he realized there were four more! He used his mark to summon a fade rift! It did little effect they were stuck fighting them the old fashioned way. As they fought the Librarians would talk in ancient elven. It took some doing a lot of fire spells but eventually they all died. With them all dead and gone, Maxwell went through the original Eluvian and headed to the upside down island. He was able to fully cross to the inverted Eluvian. He went through and when he and the others came out the other side the saw a group of Qunari waiting for them. It seemed like they were in a completed temple with no roof but it had staircases and statues. The craftsmanship was stunning. In front of Maxwell was a shallow rectangular pool.

“Survivor of the Breach!” 

Maxwell looked around to see where that voice was coming from. He looked to his left and saw a female Qunari with short red hair approach her from on high. “Herald of change! Hero of the South!” Maxwell looked at this Qunari as he walked to the edge of the ledge he was on.

Maxwell had a feeling he knew who this Qunari was. “Viddasala I presume?”

This woman had dark skin, pale blue eyes and a hard look about her face. “After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you walked free among your people. Your duty is done Inquisitor! It is time to end your magic!”

Maxwell looked at her with his hands open and low, “It’s not too late to put our weapons down and talk.”

The Viddasala looked at Maxwell, “There is no need to act blind as to what you’ve become.”

Maxwell noticed a Saarebas wondering next to Viddasala bond with his hands behind his back. “I am no stranger to catastrophe but this disaster in the south defies comprehension! The Qun left your people to curve your own magic. You’ve amply proven we should have stepped in long ago.”

Maxwell started to worry about his daughter. Did they know or have plans for Amaila? “Then enlighten me for the Qun’s plans for us.”

Viddasala looked at Maxwell with great distain, “Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything? Its consequences stopped there? The day we saw the Breach the Qun decided its action. Remove your leaders and spare those who toil. This agent of Fen’Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him.”

Maxwell looked at Viddasala curiously, “Who is this agent and why do you think they work for the Inquisition?”

Viddasala turned around walking away as she talked to the Saarebas “Kill the Inquisitor then follow me to the Darvaarad…” The other Qunari heard this and got into attack postures. Maxwell wove his staff around he was getting tired of this and wanted to leave. 

_'Why couldn’t anyone just opt for talking it out like adults and working it out?'_

****

Maxwell was careful to make sure to stir clear of the Saarebas and its magic as much as possible. That and the other Qunari soldiers made it hard. Luckily Bull knew how to deal with the Saarebas and was able to take him out when Varric had him distracted. After that, it was fairly easy to take out the rest.

Maxwell found notes scattered about and picked up a few. He turned around looking at the others. “No wonder the Qunari were translated notes into our language." Maxwell looked as he'd been socked in the stomach. "It was for their non Qunari spies!”

Bull took the notes from her and looked at Maxwell. “They’d have to, Qunlat is not an easy one to learn.”

Maxwell walked around to see if she could find anything else he moved to the eastern part of the temple to look. He found more notes, “These are Viddasala’s papers. They brought mages here to learn about strengthening the veil.”

Bull shook his head in awe with a smile, he had to respect the Viddasala cleverness. “A way to clamp down magic! No wonder she’s here!”

Maxwell looked at Bull a little suspicious, “It explains why the Qunari thought it was worth coming here.” Maxwell then walked up the stair that led up and hopefully out. He saw another archivist spirit in front of a pathway. The pathway had no path since the stones were gone. There was no way to get across to the Eluvian. Maxwell hoped the spirit would know.

“Visitors, patrons welcome the halls are open.”

Maxwell looked at the spirit, “Can you tell me where a Qunari named Viddasala went?”

“Yes we heard much, although she fooled herself that we could not hear. Take a key stone to the Darvaarad I will join you there soon and take stock of our remaining gaatlock powder.”

Maxwell showed the keystone to the spirit. “I found a keystone with one of the Qunari.”

“Yes and you need words for their key" the spirit responded, "Maraas Nehraa. It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you find what you seek. In coming here, you strengthened the paths. I can now raise one if you wish to go.”

The stones rose behind the spirit forming a walk able path to the Eluvian.

Maxwell smiled at the spirit ,“You have been very helpful…uh...”

“Ghil-Dirthalen was what the Elvhen called me. _‘One who guides seekers of Knowledge true.’_ I was connection one city could read the records of another, one Elvhen feel the memories of another. When the veil fell upon us, I marked the end of the end of all they knew. Farewell patrons. Would that I could have greeted you whole.”

Maxwell watched the spirit disappear before his eyes. “We have to find the Darvaarad and corner Viddasala there.” Maxwell told them with determination.

Maxwell went through the Eluvian came through the courtyard and Maxwell guided everyone back to the Eluvian that took them back to Winter Palace. 

*****************************************

Maxwell updated everyone when he changed and rested for a little while.

Josephine looked at Leliana in shock, “Your agents confirm there are gattlock barrels in Denerim’s palace?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Yes and in Val Royeaux and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target.”

Cullen looked at them both, “The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house from the known world.”

Josephine sighed, “There is a bright side, warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition’s value.”

Leliana softly shook her head, “Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat.”

Maxwell sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I take it you have new information?”

Leliana put her hands behind her Divine robes, “The Elven servant handling the barrels disappeared. Notes in his quarters suggested he was a Qunari spy.”

Josephine looked at Leliana shocked, “But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais not us.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition’s supply manifest.”

Cullen shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh. “How are we supposed to fight a war when we can’t even trust our own people?”

Maxwell looked at Leliana, “Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition’s manifest?”

Leliana nodded, “Yes, several of the Inquisition’s elven workers have gone missing. I had their backgrounds checked. They joined the Inquisition after fleeing the chaos in Kirkwall.”

Cullen sighed, “I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst. Many of the city’s elves converted to the Qun trying to find a better life.”

Josephine shook her head, “And the Qunari turned them into spies.”

Maxwell sighed shaking his head, “We can’t change what happened, only how we react to it now.”

Josephine got angry with tears in her eyes. “I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted Council and for what? To deceive and threaten we claim to protect?”

Cullen turned to look at her, “Once we locate the spies…”

Josephine wasn’t having it, “This isn’t about the spies!” She looked at Leliana, “You hid the Qunari body, you all but seized control of the Winter Palace…”

Cullen tried to calm Josephine down but he was getting angry himself. “We did what was right! Not what was politically convenient.”

Josephine looked at him harshly, “Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as _we_ speak!”

Josephine lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes shaking her head. “And perhaps they are right.”

Suddenly everyone here a discharge of energy as Maxwell screamed out in pain. Everyone looked at Maxwell who was holding his left hand as the energy flared wildly from it. Maxwell fell to one knee as he screamed, Josephine dropped her desk as she ran over to Maxwell. Cullen ran to go get Dorian, Josephine helped Maxwell sit down. Maxwell used his right hand to gently guide Josephine back, he didn't want her to get hurt. 

Leliana watched Josephine began to cry as she held Maxwell's face. Cullen and Dorian burst through the door, "Amatus!" Dorian cried. It took a moment for Maxwell's mark to calm down. Everyone just looked at Maxwell as he revealed his marked hand. Everyone could see that the mark had spread to almost his elbow, into turning green and somewhat acidic. Tears formed in Dorian's eyes as Maxwell's breathed heavily with tears in his own eyes.

Maxwell's body started to shake, “So it’s been getting worse," he admitted, "I don’t know why. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Dorian held his Husband’s hand as he felt a dagger through the heart, he didn't know how to help him. “I don’t know how much time, I got left. What I do know, is that the Qunari need to be stopped!”

Everyone could see the determination on Maxwell's face, “So I need to get to the Darvaarad while I can still fight!”

Dorian turned his head towards the others, “Can you give us a moment?” Leliana and Cullen left without a single word.

Josephine looked at Maxwell, her right hand caressed his cheek as she broke down into tears. Dorian fought his tears but was having his own problem in hiding them. Maxwell took deep breaths as his own tears poured, "Please don't tell Celeste, she's too little." he requested as he fell backward, Dorian catching him. Dorian looked at Maxwell lovingly as he caressed the right side of his face.

Josephine could see the exhaustion in Maxwell's face.“Why didn’t you tell me things had gotten worse?” she questioned.

Maxwell looked up at Josephine with a weak smile, “I didn’t want to worry you. You already had enough to worry about with Celeste and the new baby.”

Dorian lowered his eyes looking a way for a moment, Josephine gave Maxwell a wounded look. “Still you should have told me!" she scolded, "How long has this been going on?” Maxwell fought to take off his jacket, Dorian helped him, once off Josephine could see the extent of the damage. She could see the mark itself up to Maxwell's elbow and a little beyond it. The tissue damage itself was up to his wrist as elements started to seep off it.

Maxwell lowered his eyes, his face looked tired with burden. “Ever since we went back to Tevinter.” 

Josephine looked ill, she realized that meant a while. He shook his head as Maxwell smiled at the two of him. “I’ve gotten stronger because of you." he told Josephine before he looked at Dorian. "I’ve changed for the better…you helped me find who I really am. You helped me finally love myself before, I could have loved either of you." Maxwell looked at Josephine, "Telling you wouldn’t have changed the truth of what’s happening to me, so-”

"You should have still told me Max!" she snapped, "Do you know how heartbroken Dorian, Celeste or me for that matter if you aren't in our lives?" she scolded as tears filled her eyes. Maxwell took Dorian's hand and placed it on Josephine's, "You two will have to love each other just as much as the children."

Dorian gave Maxwell a weak smile as he knew his Husband didn’t want to burden him needlessly with worry about something that wasn’t going to change. Dorian took his right hand and brought Maxwell's head in close to his chest. Dorian laid the right side of his face on Maxwell, “I can’t live without you Amatus, _we_ all can't." he said as he broke down.

Maxwell was tired but at the same time wide awake. He watched as Dorian took his marked hand into his. Maxwell watched as Dorian kissed his palm, the hairs from his mustache tickled. Dorian looked into Maxwell's chocolate brown eyes as held the sides of Maxwell's face. 

"You mean the world to me Amatus!" Dorian captured his Husband's lips as his tears dripped onto Maxwell's cheeks.


	9. Chasing Viddasala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell struggles to go through the Eluvians to chase down Viddasala before she gets to Solas.

Maxwell and Dorian took Bull and Varric out their beds and again headed to the now heavy guarded Eluvian that was taken from it's original location to a downstairs closet in the palace's courtyard. Inquisition soldiers moved aside to let them pass. Maxwell looked back at his friends who he knew would be with him to the end.

Varric looked at Maxwell, "Leliana told us the situation with your mark." he said in grim tone.

Maxwell looked at them all, “We’re not coming back till the Qunari are stopped." He then gave a nod and went into the Eluvian.

Maxwell caught the tears in Dorian's eyes as they ran straight seeing a new path leading downward just a little. He ran for the Eluvian there. “The Darvaarad, alright everyone prepare for what’s ever on the other side of this Eluvian.”

Maxwell turned around and kissed Dorian, his left hand holding the Teven's chin. "Whatever happens, I wouldn't trade the years we've had for anything." he told him lovingly. "I love you."

Dorian looked at Bull and Varric with tears in his eyes, he became agitated in them seeing him this vulnerable. "I knew you'd break my heart, you bloody bastard." he said with tearful tone as his right fist hit Maxwell's chest. Dorian was determined not to let the others see him cry. 

When they came through the Eluvian, the sky was till night and they were in a fortress. Maxwell walked carefully as not to alert anyone. He walked to the left seeing a small series of steps and saw broken Eluvians everywhere and shards of the glass on the ground. He then moved left again after coming down the stairs to find another set of stair and seeing Qunari fifty feet from her up a small incline of stairs. Maxwell ran across the pathway and up them. He and the others met them in battle taking them out as quietly as possible. First there was only two but three more snuck in and one caught him off guard slashing his in the back. 

Bull ran in and interceded with his axe throwing the warrior back. The two clashed weapons and fought for control. Bull looked back at Maxwell, “You okay Boss?”

Maxwell nodded his head as he got up, “Yes, thank you!” 

Bull turned his attention to his opponent, “No problem no let me take care of this asshole!” Bull shoved him back and swung his axe taking of the front of his face. The Qunari’s brain slid out of his skull as his body fell to its knees and then to the ground.

Maxwell looked at the corpse with his eyes wide open in horror. He then shook his head and cast ice spells to freeze the others for Bull to shatter with his axe. A Saarebas ran in and it took everything they had to defeat the damn thing. When it was dead Maxwell saw a work table that had notes. He walked over a looked at them. They talked about studying Eluvians and how the Dwarves were meticulous in their research of them and their inner workings of them. Maxwell saw a brazier with veil fire and lit a torch he then crossed the battlements to the other side. He screamed in pain as his mark flared up in pain again.

Dorian ran over to Maxwell as he held his flared up hand, he could see the fear in Maxwell's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked deeply concerned.

Varric sighed, “Ah shit, that can’t be good.” Maxwell looked back at his friend as he groaned in pain. Maxwell groaned as he fought his knees from buckling.

Dorian noticed a few tears escaping his Amatus' eyes. "We should hurry" he said as he took deep breaths. Maxwelldoubled over; his face scrunched up in pain. Dorian could see that the energy from the mark had almost consumed all of Maxwell's forearm.

Maxwell then saw gattlock bombs across from where he was and took a deep breath. He saw more Qunari warriors and ran for the bombs. Maxwell lit fire from his finger tips to light one of the bombs and ran to her left.

“Here they come!” he warned.

The Qunari had seen his mark's light it and were coming to stop him and put it out. However, it was too late by the time he'd crossed and gotten to the next section with the others the bomb had gone off causing a chain reaction with the others around it. It killed all the nearby Qunari.

Varric looked at the charred corpses, “So about this war, you know things didn’t end well for Kirkwall the last time the Qunari got angry.” Maxwell found a stair case that curved to the right leading upwards. “I really hope we settle this fast. I have already seen all the burning cities I ever want to see.” When they reached the top Maxwell took a careful look around.

Bull being taller saw a few things, “They have guards on watch. Not sure if we can sneak by.” 

They couldn’t Qunari Spear-man caught sight of them and attacked from the stairway to her right that led upwards. Maxwell used his staff to cast fireballs at him. Dorian ran around the corner and charged him. By the time Bull and Varric were able to join him the Qunari was dead. However more guards came out and Maxwell lit any gattlock barrels he could find and ran for cover. Luckily the others saw it and were able to get cover too.

When they blew so did Varric, “Warn us the next time you’re going to do that!”

Maxwell looked at Varric with remorse, “I’m sorry Varric are you all alright?” He looked at them all looking no worse for wear. Maxwell turned around going up the stair seeing a huge door vault.

Maxwell looked at it, “That’s quite the door!”

Maxwell could see it had several locks on it. He knew that it had to have had a way to unlock. He decided to look around first, he walked off to the battlements to the left and found a tower with all kinds of research. Maxwell found a table with red lyrium on it.

“Red lyrium! Do the Qunari have any idea what they’re dealing with?”

Varric shook his head, “No, they might think they do, but they don’t.”

Maxwell looked around more and saw other things: Fen’Harel statues, elven artifacts and even…“Is that an Astrarium? How did the Qunari move it here?”

Dorian shook his head in amazement, “Maker’s Breath. do they even know what half these things do?”

Maxwell went back to the vaulted door and turned around and saw what looked like a barred room like a cage. On the right had an opening for him to walk in with a barred door that was unlocked. Inside he found a table that had notes. Maxwell read them and they were the logs of the Gatekeeper. They talked about artifacts that were brought in and then about the door. To her left were three wheels that unlocked the door. Maxwell turned them each a certain number of times to unlock the door. It was complicated because she had to turn them each a certain number of times just right. When she turned the last wheel she heard something turn behind the door.

Maxwell smiled, “Perfect let’s go!”

Maxwell ran out and ran for the door. The door opened and it revealed another room inside of it. They seemed to be the barracks of the Darvaarad. They walked cautiously down the hallway heading for the door fifty feet in from of them. They were right to be cautious a Qunari warrior stood guard. They followed him to the left down a flight of stairs that led to the mess hall. More warriors were there waiting. When they were all dead they went out to the left and saw an outward view of the valley and prisoner cells to the right. Maxwell’s mark went off again causing him to groan in pain but the light gave their location away. More Qunari came to attack, Bull, Dorian and Varric huddled around him.

Dorian helped Maxwell lean against him as he sat on his knees, they both looked at the anchor. Dorian kissed the side of Maxwell's head. "That sounded bad, hold on a little longer." he encouraged.

When they were dead Dorian helped Maxwell stand up. Maxwell pointed down the hall, “We need to go into that study.” He told them Dorian looked at Bull who gave a nod.

They walked in looking around and Maxwell saw an open book. Varric handed it to him and he read it. Maxwell now knew what they were doing with finding all the artifacts and Astrariums they were collecting. They were using them to unlock the Eluvians.

Maxwell looked up at Dorian and the others, “Morrigan said the key to an Eluvian could be anything! Including knowledge or power. So their stockpiling both, that’s how they got the key stone and unlocked so many Eluvians we’ve seen.”

Bull shook his head and sighed, “Hopefully they don’t have anymore magical crap to throw at us!”

Bull’s face lit up as he looked down the hall as he looked out the door. “That dragon skull would make a wicked arm chair though, maybe we can take it back to Skyhold after this!”

They then went back the way they came to where the cells were and turned left then turned left again. They found a set of double doors at the end of a hallway down some stairs.

Dorian looked at Maxwell, “Can you walk Amatus? We don’t know what we will find in there.”

Maxwell nodded as Dorian helped Maxwell stand up straight. When they entered they came into what looked to be a great hall of some kind and in another room across from them clearly visible was a dragon. Maxwell could hear the beast's screams for freedom and to end it's pain.

Maxwell’s heart stopped at the sight of it, as it roared. “The Qunari’s Dragon’s Breath is an actual dragon?” A Qunari guard turned around hearing them and sounded the alarm. "Teth A! Bas!"

A cross the room the Viddasala came out from a room from above. “Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-Asaara Meravas Adin Kata!” Saarebas came walking up the stairs along with the guards. Tiatria held onto her staff, her heart pounding. Viddasala looked at Bull, “Hissrad! Now, please. Vinek Kathas.”

Bull shook his head, “Not a chance Ma'am.”

Bull swung his axe as it embedded itself in another Qunari's chest as he looked up at the Viddasala. "Nothing personal Ma'am!"

Bull ran for another Qunari with his axe in hand, Maxwell cast ice from his finger tips to the ground causing a Qunari to slip. Maxwell ran as he fought other Qunari, he froze another so that when Bull swung his axe, he shattered them.

Maxwell summoned ice, lightning and fire from his finger tips causing an explosion. All three elements shot down like a mixed hail storm. Maxwellbegan to form an ice shard and roared as he released the shard at a Qunari which, he dodged. Maxwell then turned his attentions towards the Saarebas. It started to summon the energy that drew all nearby. 

Maxwell held onto a flag on the wall fiercely as he formed a huge ice shard that had electric energy surrounding it. He then looked at Saarebas and let go of the shard above his head. Maxwell let go of the crystal as expected, drawn in by Saarebas’ energy. Varric dropped to the floor dodging the crystal by inches as it drilled into Saarebas’ chest causing him to fly backwards. The energy subsided as he took deep breaths.

Maxwell then felt the flag come down as a Qunari pulled it away from him. His heart stopped as he barely dodged the Qunari grabbing him by the throat.

It took everything Maxwell had to dodge the massive swings. This was the moment Maxwell life he truly was afraid for his life. Bull’s axe swung his own axe at the Qunari and accidentally caught Maxwell's staff. Maxwell fell to the ground sliding several feet until she stopped hitting a wall. He looked over seeing Bull stand over the Qunari with his axe over his head. In one ferocious swing it was over, Dorian ran over to Maxwell who was looking rather exhausted. 

"Are you alright Amatus?" Dorian questioned, helping him stand.

Maxwell shook his head as they walked into the next room to meet the dragon. They entered the next chamber to meet the dragon head on. Bull looked this fearsome beast as he ran down the stairs using his axe to block the fire as he tried to get near it to swing at it with his axe. “This dragon is too dangerous! We can’t leave it here!"

Varric looked the dragon over and saw the sorry state it was in. “This dragon is in bad shape! It’s like kicking a wounded puppy! Although the giant fire breathing kind!”

Maxwell used ice spells against it and enchanted the others weapons to ice as well. The Dragon was half dead from ill use from the Qunari. Maxwell looked at the creature in the eye. He had to put an end to it's misery.

It wasn’t as strong as it could have been but, still was putting up one hell of a fight. Maxwell used a fade rift on it to drain its energy. Once the Qunari saw what they were doing they attacked Maxwell and the others. Maxwell had enough, he used all the mana he had left and summoned and ice storm. The storm was harsh and bitterly cold. The Qunari warriors froze solid and those who didn’t, ran. The dragon slowed dramatically and Bull was able to jump onto its back he ran up its neck and plunged his axe into its skull. The beast dropped down dead onto the ground. Maxwell fell to his knees drained gasping for air.

Dorian ran to Maxwell and knelt down, “Are you alright?”

Maxwell nodded, “Just tired.”

A gate dropped down that led across a bridge and to an Eluvian. Maxwell watched the Viddasala and her forces stand their ground as Maxwell ran to fight them. An Eluvian behind them, he could see that it was day through the mirror. Maxwell stopped as his mark stopped her from advancing. He stopped in his tracks screaming.

The Viddasala looked at Maxwell, “Here Inquisitor you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart, if the agents of Fen’Harel are not stopped you will shatter the world as well.”

Maxwell took deep breaths as he stood up and looked at the Viddasala. Maxwell watched as the Viddasala’s people walked through the Eluvian.

Maxwell shook his head, “The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents.”

The Viddasala didn’t look convinced, “Come Inquisitor, I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me? You would have died from the mark on your hand if it weren’t for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach.” Maxwell felt a cold chill shoot down his spine. “Who led you to Skyhold, who gave Corypheus the orb then founded the Inquisition.” Viddasala gave Maxwell a hard look. “Solas an agent of Fen’Harel!”

Varric looked at her shocked and pissed, “Damn it Chuckles what have you done?”

Maxwell gave the Viddasala a nasty look, he wasn’t going to let that bitch talk to him that way. “Whatever Solas has done, I am nobody’s puppet!”

The Viddasala shook her head, “Even now you refuse to see the strings. Solas tricked us all, he pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace to lure you into opposing us.” Maxwell thought that was rather clever on Solas’ part. “Without him we could have brought the south peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blades!” Maxwell’s mark began to flare again, he fell to her knees holding up his hand as he screamed holding it. The Viddasala looked at him, “Bada-Hadan Inquisitor, if it’s any consolation Solas will not outlive you!” Viddasala then went through the Eluvian.

Maxwell was doubled over in pain with his hand as he struggled to look at the Eluvian. Maxwell snorted as he got up and looked at the others, “Whatever else, Solas was once one of us.” He shook his head, “I won’t leave him for Viddasala!”

Maxwell looked at the Eluvian and walked up to it resolved to save his friend. When they came through Bull looked around seeing a pathway through a ruin bridge tunnel. “Viddasala can’t be far.” They came through the tunnel to find and over grown path of forest. 

A small hill was in front of them, Maxwell saw the hill was actually a stair case leading upwards. He and the others went up them to find more temple ruins.

“There up ahead!” yelled Varric, the Qunari warriors were in front of them running. They were catching up till Maxwell’s mark erupted causing him to fall into the water.

Suddenly Maxwell felt himself being pulled into the air by what felt like an invisible force. Maxwell looked upward and saw the energy building to a dangerous level. “EVERYONE BACK!” he screamed as it exploded.

The pain was horrible the anchor seemed to be having a meltdown at this point, leaving Maxwell screaming in agony.Not caring for his own safety as the anchor's energy burst out wildly. He helped Maxwell back to his feet, "That can't be healthy!" he said frightened, "Maybe Solas can help?" he questioned in desperation.

Maxwell took deep breaths as he felt his life seemingly slip away. Maxwellwalked away from Dorian's arms, “I have made my peace with whatever happens!”

Varric shook his head as they ran, “Chuckles apparently works for Fen’Harel, it’s always the quiet ones.”

When they got to the top of the stairs, they were on top of a cliff. Maxwell turned to the left and saw lush over growth but saw an Eluvian. As they ran for it a Qunari Defender came out of it. This time Dorian was Maxwell’s knight and protected him. He guarded Maxwell's back and flank as Dorian could see he was clearly weakened. When the Qunari was dead they went through the mirror and were in a gully.

Maxwell fell to his knees as his mark took him again. Again, it lifted Maxwell into the air and exploded with energy. Dorian ran to Maxwell as his breathing was labored as the energy of the Anchor coursed through his body. Dorian helped Maxwell sit up both knew an end was coming. 

Maxwell looked at Dorian with a faint smile, “Dorian I-”

Dorian had rather agitated look on his face, "Don't you dare say good bye to me Amatus! I will never forgive you if you die here!" he snapped.

Dorian helped Maxwell to his feet and made sure he was steady before he let go. Maxwell looked down the gully and saw a statue of Fen’Harel and above it a little hill with another Eluvian. She could see more Qunari running into it.

Varric stopped holding Bianca as more Qunari attacked. “There’s the path and there’s the Saarebas. He’s always with the Viddasala!”

As they fought the Qunari warriors it took everything Maxwell had. Eventually Maxwell passed out he had no more mana or reserves to give. Dorian stayed next to him as Varric and Bull took care of the Qunari. When it was over Varric ran over with a skin of water. He knelt down as Dorian held Maxwell’s head up and helped him drink some of it. Maxwell started to drink it as fast as he could. Dorian pulled the skin away a little, "Not so fast Amatus" he warned gently. 

After a moment Dorian was able to sit up and finish all the water the skin had. Maxwell could see the concern in Dorian’s eyes. 

Bull gave Maxwell his staff as he stood up and put his weight into the staff as he walked with the others to the Eluvian. As Maxwell got closer his body was consumed by the anchor’s energy again. Maxwell's heart pounded as more soldiers attacked them.

Bull pulled Maxwell back behind him, “Stay behind Varric and Dorian, I will take the advance. You seek some kind of cover. You are in no condition to fight!”

Before Maxwell could do anything his mark’s energy went nuts again and he was lifted into the air again. The explosion resulted in all the surrounding Qunari dying. Bull ran back to Maxwell as he coughed. Bull put Maxwell’s left arm around his neck to lift him up onto his feet. Maxwell could see in all of their eyes now that they knew what was coming for him now. It wouldn’t be long now and he knew it. They all walked for the Eluvian and went through it.

When they did, Dorian had Maxwell sit down on a crate nearby and fought of the advancing Qunari guard. No one was going to let them get near him. They fought with everything they had. Maxwell could see they were on a stone bridge and as the Qunari were pushed back he took cover behind a wagon. Maxwell noticed gattlock bombs nearby and had an idea. He didn’t have any energy for major spells but he did for small ones. Maxwell lit a small fire flare on his right index finger.

“Everyone seek cover!” he yelled out.

Maxwell threw the fire spark at a bomb and that ignited a chain of them. Everyone heard it and ran for it seeking shelter behind the cart. When it blew all the Qunari who tried to escape were incinerated.

Dorian looked at Maxwell who smiled at him. “You are just full of surprises today, Amatus.” They slowly walked across the bridge to the next Eluvian. When they went through they seemed to be in a temple ruin dedicated to Fen’Harel. When they ran into the open across the courtyard Maxwell’s mark took over again.

“RUN!” he yelled.

Everyone sought cover as it burst again. When Maxwell dropped to the ground Varric helped him up. Maxwell held onto his staff and continued. He wasn’t going to stop till he stopped Viddasala and saved his friend. Unfortunately, Viddasala had the Saarebas and more warriors go after them. Bulle grabbed Maxwell and shoved him in an alcove under a staircase. The rest of them started to kick some Qunari ass.

Maxwell couldn’t see anything only hear, he heard swords clashing, arrows flying, spears traveling through the air. Curiosity got the better of him when he saw that everyone was by the Eluvian which was across from where he was. Maxwell then saw the three of them were being overrun by the Qunari and Saarebas. He ran to help his friends. Maxwell's staff set to fire as he roared to join them. Maxwell's mark took over again and he started to scream. Maxwell noticed gattlock barrels by the Eluvian where they all were. Maxwell looked at his friends with tears in his eyes as he ran towards them.

“RUN!”

Everyone saw Maxwell running towards them with his mark flaring. They weren’t sure what he was going to do but they were going to listen. They jumped the railing as Maxwell had ascended the stairs and he had just gotten within five feet of her goal when his mark went off. Luckily a gattlock barrel was nearby and exploded and it set off a chain reaction that caused every barrel to off. The force blew Saarebas through the Eluvian. Maxwell hit the ground hard and skidded thirty feet before stopping. Everyone else staid below the railing as everything went off. When the smoke and dust cleared they rose slowly. They Qunari were gone and dust. Luckily the Eluvian remained.

Bull found Maxwell near a Fen’Harel statue, he picked Maxwell up gently as Dorian checked his pulse. It was weak but it was there. They all sat down under the statue for a moment, just to review what had happened.

Varric looked at Dorian for a moment, “Okay anyone else besides me want to tell you, your Husband kicks ass, Sparkler?” Maxwell then put his head back on the statue blowing out air threw his mouth. After sometime Maxwell opened his eyes, his head hurt but otherwise he was alright.

Maxwell looked at his friends, “Are you alright?” he questioned in a weak tone.

Dorian smiled at him, “Silly Amatus asking us how we all are! The proper question is: how are you?”

Maxwell shook his head getting some dust and debris out of his hair. “I’m okay, I think. I feel better after having a nap.” he told them as he slowly stood up as he picked up his staff.

“That was some quick thinking back there.” said Bull, Maxwell smiled as he slowly walked towards the Eluvian.

When they came through they saw Viddasala. She was hundreds of feet away in front of another Eluvian. Maxwell went down a small hill as fast as he could. “Let’s finish this Inquisitor! You’re dead Inquisitor, your soul is dust!”

Maxwell then saw the Viddasala disappear into the Eluvian. At that moment the ground around him shook as it took on a bright blue glow. And Saarebas exploded from the ground. However, he had changed he was no longer bound like before. He was Saarath now and far more dangerous. As much as Maxwell knew his friends wanted to protect him, Maxwell wouldn’t let them. He fought with them, Saarath had this energy that pulled them close to them for close attacks with energy bursts. He was able to summon demons which he wasn’t able to do before. This time Maxwell couldn’t afford to let the creature stand in his way of stopping Viddasala.

Maxwell summoned the fade rift slowing Saarath down. Everytime his mark started flare he stayed near Saarath and had the others run. The Explosion wounded him further and kill all demons he would have summoned. Eventually Saarath was weakened enough that Bull charged Saarath with his axe bashing him in the middle. It knocked him down as Varric had jumped in the air as Bianca came down and struck him in the mouth. The force split his head open like a melon. Maxwell stood on all fours shaking breathing heavily.

Maxwell fell to the ground exhausted, when he awoke Dorian gave him a full skin of water. Maxwell feverishly drank it. “You need to be careful Amatus. If you are to face this Viddasala you have to have enough strength to face her.” Dorian told him.

Maxwell knew he was right and nodded, “I would if the Anchor gave me that kind of time Dorian.”

Maxwell took a deep breath as he rose to his feet as he grabbed his staff. Maxwell looked at his mark as it flared with erratic energy. Maxwell knew the time had come to face Viddasala and save Solas from her.


	10. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell goes into the final Eluvian where he hopes to stop the Viddasala and find an old friend.

Tired and worn from the battle from Saarath, Maxell looked at the Eluvian ahead of him. He knew the fight with the Viddasala had come. One step through that Eluvian and fates would be decided.

Dorian approached him, “Are you alright, Amatus?” he questioned looking his husband over.

Everyone could see that Maxwell's arm had burned through his coat, his glove was gone. To make matter's worse the fade's energy had now gone up to his elbow. All that could be seen of his arm was the outline as the energy dripped off it like broth from stew that had overflowed.

Maxwell looked at him nodding, “Yes” he lied, Dorian helped Maxwell sit down.

Dorian did his best to make him comfortable.“You should rest for a little while, recover some of your strength before anything else.”

Maxwell shook his head, “No, I can’t Solas-"

Dorian looked squarely into Maxwell's eyes, “You are nearly dead Amatus. If you don’t rest you aren’t good to anyone, not Solas or yourself for that matter.” Maxwell looked at the Eluvian then at Dorian.

Maxwell hugged Dorian close, “I love you” Dorian could hear his love’s tears. Dorian knew this would be his last battle with her Amatus. “I love you Amatus.” he answered back, holding tight.

Varric lowered his head as he saw Dorian’s eyes become glassy. Maxwell looked at Dorian and looked at the Eluvian. “You have my back?” 

Dorian, Bull and Varric looked at it as they stood behind. Their weapons at the ready, “Yeah, Boss we stand ready…for whatever comes.” Bull answered, they slowly walked towards the Eluvian.

Maxwell stepped through the Eluvian first and turned around seeing that it had closed. How would Varric and the others follow her now? Maxwell turned around to see a lush field of flowers, grass, and trees. Stone paths with ruins and pillars all around. He gasped as he jumped to his right taken by fright as he saw a Qunari statue was frozen in motion in attack stance. Maxwell looked around and saw several that were like that, more than several. Over two dozen at least. Maxwell slowly made his way through the statue garden to find a stairway that led to another Eluvian. He stopped his advance when he heard a familiar voice, _his_ voice.

“Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.”

Maxwell ran towards the familiar voice he looked around hearing the Viddasala. “Maraas Kata!”

Maxwell ran past more Qunari statues past a waterfall. Solas looked at the Viddasala in Elven armor with fur stole around his right shoulder and chest.

“Your forces have failed. Leave now and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.” Solas warned turning away from Viddasala walking to the Eluvian.

Maxwell walked up to the stairs to the landing where the Viddasala was watching Solas walking away from her. The Viddasala angered growled in angered stood ready to throw a spear at Solas while his back was turned. Solas paused as eyes glowed silver and blue. Viddasala’s body froze and she turned to stone. Solas’ body relaxed and his hands held each other. He slowly walked forward towards the Eluvian.

Maxwell could tell Solas was aware of her presents. He walked up to him stopping ten feet away from him. “Solas.”

Solas slowly turned around looking at him, Maxwell's hand flared up and he grabbed it crying out in pain. It seemed to consume more of his arm and part of his face. Maxwell fell to his knees as Solas approached him. He stopped three feet from Maxwell and looked at him. Solas' eyes glowed again as he looked at Maxwell. His mark settled down and stopped, after a moment Maxwell was able to rise to his feet.

Maxwell looked at Solas whose face was filled with concern. “That should give us more time.” Maxwell hugged his friend, “I suspect you have questions.” said the elf.

Maxwell looked at Solas looking at his left hand, “How are you able to control the anchor?”

Solas smiled, “In the same way I stopped it from killing you in Haven. Although I am stronger now. The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the orb of Fen’Harel.” Solas sighed looking away from Maxwell, “My orb.”

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock, “You’re Fen’Harel?”

Solas looked at Maxwell bowing his head in shame. “I was Solas first, Fen’Harel came later. An insult I took as a badge of pride. The dread wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies.” He gave Maxwell a soft smile, “Not like Inquisitor I suppose. You all but know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name.”

Maxwell looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. “The legends of you are wrong!” Maxwell's face showed his agitation, “I saw the truth as we traveled the crossroads.”

Solas had a placid look to his face, “You saw another story.” Solas shook his head, “Written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved.” Solas lowered his head closing his eyes.

Maxwell's face gave a nod as had look of righteousness in his eyes. “You were a hero Solas!” Tears fell from his eyes.

Solas turned from him, “I sought to free my people to from slavery from would be Gods.” Solas walked away with Maxwell following behind. “I broke the chains for all those who wished to join me.” Solas stopped overlooking the Valley looking at the beautiful ruins below. “The false gods called me: Fen’Harel. When they finally went too far, I formed the veil and banished them forever.” Solas looked at Maxwell with pain and sadness in his face. “Thus I freed the elven people.” He hung his head, “And in so doing destroyed their world.”

Maxwell could see Solas still held so much pain in guilt over this. He looked at the elf with a small smile. “You love the fade. Why would you create veil to hide it all away?”

Solas looked at him, “Because every alternative was worse.”

Maxwell looked at him curiously, “Meaning?”

“Had I not created the Veil the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” Solas told him.

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock shaking his head, “You banished the false Gods? You didn’t kill them?”

Solas looked at Maxwell, “You met Mythal did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever.” Solas looked back out into the distance. “Paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds.”

Maxwell shook his head confused, “You said the Elven gods went too far, what did you do that made you move against them?”

Solas smiled with a small laugh, “They killed Mythal” his face once again bore great sadness, “A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.”

Maxwell still was puzzled, “I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris?”

Solas gave a sad smile, “She was the best of them. She cared for her people, she protected them. She was the voice of reason.” Maxwell could see tears in his eyes as he shook his head. “and in their lust for power they killed her.”

Maxwell looked at him, “How did creating the veil destroy the world? **”**

Solas turned towards Maxwell, “You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara the library was intrinsically tied to the fade, the veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels all dependent on the fade, all destroyed. The legends are half right, we were immortal. It wasn’t the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging.” Solas lowered his head in shame. “It was me.” He shook his head disgusted and in shame of his actions. “The veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

Maxwell put his right hand on Solas' right shoulder, he hated seeing his friend in such pain. H shook his head “That’s the past what about the future?”

Solas had a pained look on his face, “I lay in darkened dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I awoke a year before I joined you.

Solas escorted Maxwell towards the Eluvian. “My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down but still some hope remained for restoration. I will save the elven people, even if it means this world _must_ die.”

That sentence hit Maxwell like an arrow to the heart. How could Solas say such a thing? He seemed to have a wise and gentle nature seeming to have a abhorrence for blood. "How could you want to see such terrible violence?"

Solas smiled as he looked at Maxwell, “You should be more concerned about the Inquisition, your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath you have stopped an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck they’ll turn their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

Maxwell looked at Solas, backing away a little. “The Qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for the agents of Fen’Harel!”

Solas shook his head, “I gave no such orders”

“You led us to Skyhold!” Maxwell questioned, "Why?"

Solas' face grew Solemn, “Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived I saw the Inquisition as this world’s best hope in stopping him. And you needed a home, hence Skyhold.”

Maxwell looked at Solas in shock and anger, “You gave your orb to Corypheus?” he shook his head clearly agitated, "Why?"

Solas looked at Maxwell ashamed, “Not directly, my agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had collected magical energy while I laid asleep for a millennia.” Solas still kept a shamed look on his face, “I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb.”

Solas hung his head as he looked at Maxwell, “I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.”

Maxwell had a shot of fear travel down his spine as a thought crossed his mind. “What would have happened if Corypheus would have died and you recovered the orb?”

Solas looked at Maxwell with the truth in his eyes. “I would have entered the fade with mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time. The world of the elves.”

Maxwell looked at him, “If you had destroyed the veil, wouldn’t the false Gods be freed?” Solas looked at Maxwell smiling back. “I had plans.”

Maxwell shook his head as things started to sink in. “I never thought of you as someone who would do that Solas.”

Solas could see Maxwell's eyes had changed forever in how his friend saw him. “Thank you” Maxwell looked at Solas as he gave Maxwell a small smile, “You must understand I awoke to a world where the veil blocked most people’s conscious connection to the fade. It was like walking in a world of Tranquil.”

Maxwell was just stunned as he shook his head, “We aren’t even people to you?”

Solas sighed, “Not at first, you showed me that I was wrong. Again.” He looked away from his friend, “That does not make what comes next any easier.”

Maxwell was afraid to ask or even know what he meant by those words. He sighed, as he had to be honest about one thing.“Whatever your reasons we couldn’t have defeated Corypheus without you.”

Solas gave a small smile, “Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished you earned.”

“What’s wrong with the Inquisition?” Maxwell questioned, desperate for his friend's advice.

Solas looked at Maxwell plainly, “You created a powerful organization and now it suffers the inevitable fate as such. Betrayal and corruption.”

“It’s not that simple!” Maxwell protested.

Solas tilted his head, “Isn’t it? Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep. The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over my spies in the Inquisition. The Elven guard led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the gattlock barrel? Mine.”

Maxwell looked at Solas with angry eyes, “Why bother disrupting the Qunari plot if you’re going to destroy the world regardless?”

Solas looked at Maxwell, “You have shown me there is value in this world Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I…we must do. Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free from the Qun.”

Maxwell shook his head, “Why?”

Solas sighed, “Because I am not a monster. If they must die I rather they die in comfort. In any event it is done.”

Maxwell looked down, as he now was starting to resent Solas. “I guess we owe you for that one too.”

Solas watched as anger, frustration and hurt filled Maxwell's eyes. “I hope it gives your people some final peace.”

Maxwell looked at him, “You control the Eluvians now?”

Solas gave a nod, “You remember Briala from Halamshiral? For a time she controlled a part of the Labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her. But he did not succeed, I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone the Eluvian’s are now mine.”

Solas lowered his head, “Yes, I’m sorry” His eyes looked at Maxwell, “We are almost out of time.” Maxwell’s mark flared up again causing him to scream in pain as his eyes got wide with fear. Maxwell grabbed his hand looking at it. Solas knelt down looking at his friend, “The mark will eventually kill you, give me the chance to save you, at least for now.”

Maxwell looked at his hand then at Solas, “You don’t need to destroy this world! I’ll prove it to you!” he vowed.

Solas stood up as Maxwell watched, “I will treasure the chance to be wrong again my friend.”

Solas held out his right hand, “Take my hand.” Maxwell gave Solas his marked hand as the energy consumed it. He grabbed it and jerked it, “I’m sorry, this will give you more time, at least for now.”

Solas’ left hand started to glow a purple energy. “Live well while time remains.” With a swift motion Solas chopped Maxwell's arm off just below the elbow. The shock from seeing the act was too much and Maxwell passed out.

Maxwell heard faint voices as he laid on the ground unconscious, he felt someone slapped his left cheeks as a muddled voice called to him. It was Dorian, the moment Solas left was when the Eluvian opened for the others to follow. Dorian was horrified to see Maxwell on the ground and missing half of his left arm. Dorian could see blood pouring out of the wound. Dorian grabbed the belt on Maxwell's enchanter's coat and used it as a tourniquet. "Wake up Amatus!" the mage demanded. 

Maxwell's eyes flickered open as he started to take deeper breaths. Bull helped Dorian in getting Maxwell to stand up. "Come on Amatus, let's go home." he said as he wrapped Maxwell's right arm around his neck. Maxwell moaned as he kept his head down. Maxwell complied with Dorian and started to move, however everyone could see he fought to stay away. Dorian wasn't having it, he was going to make sure Maxwell made it back to the palace. 

Dorian guided Maxwell out of one Eluvian and they walked for the next, "Come one Amatus, just a few more Eluvians before we get back." Maxwell was only able to take a few more steps before he fell causing Dorian's heart to stop.

"AMATUS!" Dorian screamed as he dropped to his knees as well, his left hand slapping Maxwell's cheek fighting for him to wake up. "Maxwell Trevelyan, I order you to get up!" he demanded. Maxwell's body slumped over causing Dorian to catch him. Varric ran up to Dorian and saw the color of Maxwell's face become pale. "He's losing to much blood Dorian! We have to hurry!" 

Bull took Maxwell out of Dorian's arms which the Teven fought at first. Bull looked at Dorian, "We have to act fast Dorian! He won't make it like this." Dorian slowly let Maxwell go as Bull stood up with the Maxwell in his arms. Bull then ran as fast as he could through the mirrors till he found the last one that would take him to the palace. 

Slowly Maxwell's eyes opened as he heard the sound of birds, a window next to his bed was opened for fresh air to be let in. Maxwell felt someone holding his right hand, as his eyes focused he noticed Dorian setting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Welcome back Amatus, it seems you made it." 

Maxwell moaned as his head lulled from side to side as he became more aware. "Dorian?" 

Dorian's hold on his husband's hand tightened, "For a few moments I thought I lost you."

Maxwell looked at his left arm and saw it was gone from above the elbow, and securely wrapped. "Celene's physician tended to you personally. He had to take more of your arm i'm afraid as he tried to suture your arm back together." At the moment Maxwell didn't really care." 

"Where's Josie and Celeste?" he questioned in a raspy tone. 

Dorian smiled, he loved the fact that Maxwell was more concerned with someone else's welfare before his own. Dorian moved some stray pieces of Maxwell's hair as he smiled. "Josephine is watching her at the moment. Suffice it to say our beloved Ambassador was happy to learn of your survival, as am I." Maxwell smiled as he took a breath of relief.

Maxwell smiled as he held onto Dorian's hand, "I'm sorry Dorian" Dorian looked at his husband shocked. "What are you talking about Amatus?"

Maxwell fought to keep his eyes open, "I doubt this was the romantic getaway with a wyven down bed you were talking about." Dorian chuckled as he moaned, "Oh Amatus, I think I can forgive you this one time. I'm just happy you are alive to be with me and our family."

"I thought you were going home?" he questioned.

Dorian's nose twitched, "I think I can take you home with me, to make sure you make a complete recovery, of course." Maxwell smiled as he went back to sleep, no longer able to stay awake. Dorian smiled as he kissed Maxwell's hand. "Sleep now Amatus, we can finish the Inquisitions affairs later."

*********************************************

“I agree something must be done but we cannot lose the Inquisition now! We stand on the brink of war with the Qunari.” said Ambassador Cyril.

“Yes, because this Solas provoked them in the first place!” roared Teagan.

Maxwell started walking down the Councils hall with a large book under his right arm.

“I’m sorry for not informing the summit beforehand we were concerned” said Josephine.

“Of Course you were!” roared Teagan.

The Orlesian guard protecting the Councils door stepped aside for Maxwell as he approached.

“Qunari spies were in your organization!” The guard opened the door for Maxwell.

“If it wasn’t for that Organization you wouldn’t be here to complain!” Leliana fired back.

Teagan sighed frustrated, “No one has forgotten what you have done but Corypheus is two years dead!”

Josephine stood up looking at the council as Cyril spoke. “I think the Inquisition needs to continue.”

Maxwell walked up to Josephine still holding a book under her right arm.

“But it must do so as a legitimate organization; not a glorified mercenary band.”

Josephine looked at Maxwell as he took next to her. “Inquisitor!” Josephine was shocked to see Maxwell to say the least. 

Maxwell had made up his mind on what was to happen next to the Inquisition after everything was said and done. He didn’t care at this point what anyone was going to think or say on the matter.

Maxwell looked up at the Council as he held up the book. “Do you all know what this is?” The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “A writ from Divine Justine authorizing the formation of the Inquisition!” Maxwell showed the book aloft to the whole room. “We pledged to close the Breach, to find those responsible and restore order!” Cassandra nodded her head in approval as her friend spoke, Cullen stood next to her listening. “With or without anyone’s approval!”

Maxwell stood tall looking out into the crowd, “I am proud to say we accomplished that goal! We will honor the sacrifice of those who gave their lives, in defense of what we stood for.” he sighed, he then turned around to look at the Council. “But as of this moment I declare the Inquisition officially disband.”

Maxwell put the book back under his arm, “My own adventuring days may be done but the Inquisition and its ideals will always live on.” Maxwell looked at the Council one final time before looking turning around and leaving with purpose.


	11. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and the others return to Tevinter, Maxwell adapts to having only one arm, Josephine's baby arrives.

Maxwell was in his room packing his things on his bed, he'd put his suitcase on it and was trying to figure out folding. Maxwell heard the door to his room open, "Daddy!" Celeste cried out as she ran over to Maxwell. Maxwell turned which caused the toddler to stop. She'd realized that something was definitely different about her father. Maxwell had taken his dress shirt off since, he wouldn't be needing it anymore and, laid it on the bed. 

Dorian smiled as he picked Celeste up into his arms and brought the toddler up close. Celeste took her right hand and touched what remained of Maxwell's arm, which was still wrapped. "Daddy boo-boo?" Maxwell smiled as he kissed his Daughter's forehead. 

"Yes, boo-boo!" he affirmed.

"Hurts?" she questioned, Maxwell shook his head, "No" he said quietly as he used his right arm to take her from Dorian. "Daddy will always be able to hold you though." Celeste giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Daddy" she cooed. 

Josephine walked in still in shock, "You disbanded the Inquisition? Why? How could you do that?" 

Maxwell looked at Josephine, "Talking to Solas had me realize that he helped in its formation, he knows the people, knows our tactics and resources. As it was it was getting harder to keep it running as it was without outside interference."

"You gave Teagan what he wanted, what if we'd let Orlais help us?" she questioned.

Dorian chuckled, "And what? Have been pawns for them to add us to their arsenal?" Josephine didn't find Dorian's comment a help at the moment.

Maxwell took a breath, "Right now I want to focus on my family, all of it. I'm tired of trying to keep the Inquisition afloat while being torn away from what matters most." Josephine understood Maxwell's concern and realized she was being selfish. 

Dorian grabbed the clothes off the bed so Maxwell could sit down on it. Josephine walked over to him, Celeste moved onto the bed and sat in her Daddy's suitcase. Maxwell looked at Josephine's belly as used his right hand to touch it. "Having only one arms is going to make it hard to hold an infant." he said quietly. 

Dorian looked at him with both arms folded. "Don't worry Amatus, we'll figure something out, we're just relieved your alive." Maxwell nodded as he was happy to be alive as well, "Besides when we get back to Tevinter, I will start looking into any magic or alternative methods about having your arm replaced." 

Maxwell looked at Dorian shocked, "Magic can do that?"

Dorian shook his head, "I don't know honestly, but if anything can be found on the subject I'm sure Tevinter will be able to find it. Maxwell looked over to Celeste as giggled being covered in clothes. 

****************************************

Back in Tevinter once Maxwell, Dorian, Josephine and Celeste returned, Dorian insisted that a doctor look at his arm. Upon examination things seemed to be healing well and it would take another month for it all to heal properly. 

It was morning and Maxwell was standing in front of a full length mirror. It had been six weeks since then and Maxwell used his right hand to unravel the bandages. He looked at his arm and noticed it was all freshly healed. It had take time for Maxwell to get used to eating with one hand, cutting meat was the most frustrating part. He refused to let Dorian cut his meat like he did for Celeste. Instead he used his fork if the meat was tender enough. 

Washing, dressing all of it was a challenge but Maxwell was determined enough relearn it all. There were times Maxwell would act like his arm was still there because he still felt the sensation of it being there. Maxwell did his best to keep the frustration away from Celeste as he felt he needed to be strong for her. 

Maxwell looked in the mirror and had his right hand hold what remained of his left arm. Dorian came into view as his lips touched the back of Maxwell's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist. "There you are Amatus, getting ready for the day?"

"Not really, I was just looking at the wound." Dorian gave a moan of approval, "It's healed up quite nicely I must say." Maxwell nodded as he sighed, "Yes" he groaned as he scratched his head walking away. Dorian watched as Maxwell dropped his sleeping pants to the ground and grabbed a pair of his velveteen pants. 

Dorian watched as Maxwell used his right hand to pull them up and bring them over his hips, but the moment he had to button them, he became frustrated. Dorian started to walk up but Maxwell held out his hand stopping him, causing his pants to fall a little. 

"Asking for help every now and again doesn't hurt" Dorian told him, Maxwell shook his head as he pull his pants up again. Maxwell walked over to his bed and laid down using gravity and his hand to button his pants. "See!" he said as Dorian gave a smirk as he shook head. "Yes Amatus, I see!" 

Maxwell sat up as he sighed, "I need to relearn on my own Dorian, if I need you or anyone else's assistance. I'll let you know." Dorian chuckled, "Stubborn as ever I see."

A knock came at the door causing Dorian to walk over and answer it. One of the house servants bowed their head, "I'm sorry to disturb you my lord but lady Montilyet has gone into labor!" 

Maxwell's face lit up as he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the room and to Josephine's room. Maxwell could hear Josephine down the hall as he ran, he then noticed Celeste outside the door crying with someone holding her, because she could hear her Mother in pain. 

Maxwell softly hushed his daughter as he kissed her head, "It's alright," he assured, "Mama's having the baby." Celeste reached out for her father as she cried. Maxwell took the toddler as he gently moved side to side. Dorian walked over seeing his daughter crying. "What's wrong my jewel?"

Celeste continued to cry, "Mama screaming scary!" Dorian took his Daughter for Maxwell, "Well your Mommy is having the baby you know." Dorian's face then lit up after an idea, "I know, why don't you and I go shopping! We can buy a present for the new baby!"

Celeste loved shopping with Dorian because she knew she got treats to eat. She sloppily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Does that sound fun?" Dorian questioned, the toddler nodded, "Excellent! Why don't we get you cleaned up and we'll go?" Celeste nodded as Dorian kissed Maxwell's left cheek, "See you later Amatus!" 

Maxwell watched as Dorian walked away with Celeste for a moment before he opened the door to Josephine's room. Josephine was in her night gown as she held onto the foot board to her bed. A maid was cleaning the floor where her water had broken. "So I see you wanted to make things interesting for today." 

Josephine stood up as she looked over at Maxwell, "Well I think I could've come up with something better than this." Maxwell walked over to Josephine and kissed her lips gently, lovingly." Josephine held her belly which had dramatically dropped. "I hope the process isn't too long, Celeste was less that six hours." Maxwell chuckled as he helped her sit on her bed. "It's a baby Josephine, it'll come when it wants. This is the one area where you have no control." 

The two watched as the midwife and several attendants walked in with towels and other supplies. The midwife was a small crone of a woman with white hair tied back in a bun. She looked at Maxwell, "You can leave now, we'll summon you once the child is hear and freshly cleaned." she instructed. Josephine's hand fiercely held onto Maxwell's hand which signaled for him to stay. 

Maxwell gave the woman a stubborn look, "I'm not going anywhere!" he told her firmly. 

"Men don't belong here, you'll only get in the way." she told him, Maxwell gave a nod, "Well I shan't impede on anything you're doing but as long as Josephine wants me, I'm staying." The woman could see she wasn't going to get her way, especially after seeing the determination in Maxwell's eyes. 

Maxwell then got on the bed and lean back against the head board as Josephine leaned back on him. Maxwell kissed the back of her head as he rubbed her belly. 

Dorian came back after hours of shopping with Celeste sleeping in his arms. He saw a few servants next to the door. "Any word?" They shook their heads as Dorian realized it probably was going to last the day and into the night. He decided to take Celeste to her room and put her down. 

Josephine screamed as the midwife felt around her belly and checked her cervix. It had been hours and she was beyond exhausted as sweat dripped down her neck. Maxwell used a cool cloth to wipe her forehead, neck and chest. "You're doing well Josephine." he whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

The midwife washed her hands as she looked back, "A few more hours before we see any real progress." Josephine began to cry out of frustration to which, Maxwell softly hushed her. "It's alright, just a little longer."

Maxwell placed the cloth on Josephine's head as he then put his right hand on her belly and it softly glowed. Josephine felt the pain slowly go away, she remembered Maxwell doing this when she was in labor with Celeste. The midwife looked at the two, "I heard that sometimes walking around helps lower the baby into position. So for now I suggest you help the lady walk." Maxwell nodded as he and another assistant helped Josephine out of bed and stand up. 

With the pain gone Josephine was able to walk around with Maxwell's assistance. Josephine walked over to her mirror and began to brush her hair, "I don't anyone will mind if your hair is slightly a mess Josie. People may doubt you're actually in labor if you look so good." 

Josephine smiled as looked at him from the mirror, "It makes me feel better Max," Maxwell said no more, he wasn't going say anything against what helped her feel better. Josephine walked over to her large bath tub and saw hot water in it. Josephine took off her night gown and stepped into the tub. For a moment Josephine's face showed peace and relaxation. Maxwell sat back on this knees as he held Josephine's right hand and kissed the top of it. Maxwell heard the door shut and as he turned back to look, they were alone. 

Josephine moved her head and looked at Maxwell, the man she loved beyond all others. To see him here, supporting, loving and attending to her needs brought tears to her eyes. Maxwell noticed them and began to worry, "What is it Josie? Is the pain returning?" Josephine shook her head as she looked at the ring he gave her. "No, nothing is wrong, I'm just happy you are here with me."

Maxwell kissed Josephine's hand again as she closed her eyes to relax. Maxwell looked at Josephine huge belly and how the water couldn't completely cover it. He felt bad that she was in pain because of him but he knew in the end all the pain would be worth it. For a few moments at least they both enjoyed the silence. Josephine gave a moan which prompted Maxwell to look at her. "What is it?" he questioned.

Josephine looked at him, "I feel some pressure, the midwife said it will be a while yet, so it's probably nothing." Maxwell looked over and saw hair between Josephine's legs. "Josie the baby's coming!" 

Josephine sat up slightly, "What?" she cried out. Maxwell held out his right hand, "Don't move!" he told her as he stood up and opened the door. "Someone help! Get the midwife!" he cried out. Maxwell ran back and saw move of the baby's head had come out. Maxwell leaned over the tub and looked at Josephine, "It's coming Josephine, you need to push!" he instructed.

Josephine began to push causing the head to come out, "One more!" he encouraged holding onto the baby's neck. At this moment Maxwell was terrified with one arm he would hurt the baby. Josephine gave one giant push and the baby came out with minimal fuss. Maxwell swifty rose the infant to the surface and Josephine took him and held him to her chest. 

The midwife ran in astonished that the two especially a one armed man could deliver a baby. Maxwell got up and ran over grabbing a towel. Maxwell gave Josephine the towel and she began to rub the infant causing it make noises as his skin pinked up. 

Josephine smiled as did Maxwell, "We have a boy!" he told her with tears in his eyes. He knelt down and kissed her head as he looked at the infant. Lots of black hair, dusky brown skin, chocolate brown eyes. Dorian ran in, "What's the matter?" Maxwell smiled at his Husband, "We have a son."

Dorian looked at the midwife who looked totally stunned. "What's wrong with you?" 

"A one armed man delivered a baby?" she said shocked, Maxwell looked rather irritated, "You said it wouldn't be for several more hours! Do you even know what you're doing?"

Dorian gave a very angry look, "That's a very good question! You're more amazed that a one armed man can deliver an infant rather than the fact you misjudged yourself. If anything had happened to either mother or the child, I would ensure you wouldn't even be able to deliver groceries!" he scolded, Maxwell watched as Dorian was slowly backing the woman out of the room. "You were very lucky my Amatus was even here or Maker only knows what would have happened!" he snarled.

Dorian looked back as Maxwell carefully took his Son into his arms as two assistants were able to help Josephine out of the tub and given a towel. Dorian then pointed at Josephine, "Now clean her up before I have you expelled out of Tevinter all together!" he snapped. 

The Midwife bowed as she hurried over to Josephine, Dorian walked over and looked at Maxwell who beaming ear to ear. His left hand held the infants head as the two looked at each other and kissed. Dorian's right hand held the back of Maxwell's head as they both looked at the infant. Dorian smiled, "He will be a handsome one Amatus." Maxwell nodded as he fought back tears. 

Later Dorian brought Celeste in with Josephine nursing the baby at the moment. Celeste looked at the baby in fascination as she held onto a plush dark brown teddy bear. Once she was on the bed Maxwell touched the bear. "What do you have there?"

Celeste sat on her butt as she examined the bear, "Teddy bear for Raven!" she then leaned over and handed it over which Josephine took as she smiled. "Thank you my darling, I'm quite sure he'll love it." 

Maxwell smiled as he looked at his son, "Dorian and I decided to name him: Raven Josephine Pavus Trevelyan. With your approval of course." Josephine smiled as she loved it so much it brought tears to her eyes. Dorian sat down at the foot of the bed. He was happy to see his family had grown, his husband still alive and a new role for him to fill in the Magisterium. 

Neither Maxwell or Dorian could wait to see what the future would bring but with the Inquisition no longer in play both knew they would have to gain new friends, new allies that Solas knew nothing about so, when they time came, they could stop him.


End file.
